Your Word's A Robbery
by MissAnissa
Summary: What if Buckingham had a younger sister? A sister who secretly helped him with his plans, despite her hatred towards him. What if her fate and the youngest Musketeer's fate became intertwined? Can D'Artagnan trust an enemy? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Make sure you are not seen! All you need to do is find the plans and then get back on the ship. Is that understood?"

Arabella turned to Milady De Winter and nodded.

"And if someone should see me?" She asked.

Milady sighed and crossed her arms.

"Don't be silly. You know what to do in a situation such as that. Don't be careless and don't get hurt. Your brother would not be happy about that. " She said.

"No, he wouldn't be." Arabella sighed.

Arabella was Buckingham's younger sister and had been forced to help him with his diabolical schemes. If she refused, she would be punished by whatever Buckingham felt was the right punishment for her actions. She desperately wanted a way out. She was now helping him take over the thrown, along with Milady De Winter, who she secretly despised. Milady, Arabella thought, was one of the worst people who had ever lived, worse that her own brother. Arabella knew, as well, that Milady had once been married to the Musketeer, Athos. Arabella never had met or seen any of the Musketeers. She only heard Buckingham speaking terribly about them. She had also heard him telling Milady that the Musketeers would be here, tonight.

"Here", would be in an abandoned monastery, built in the Middle Ages. Buckingham had once found the place abandoned and somewhat in ruins, but when he decided to explore it, he found catacombs. Since the monastery was a fairly large building, he used it to his advantage and hid his plans in secret places, in the monastery, itself, and in the catacombs. He knew no one would ever look there, and he was right. Now, a few years later, he needed those plans back and who better to find them for him? His sister. He would find them on his own but he didn't want to risk anything. So, instead, he gave Arabella instructions on where to find the plans while he and Milady looked for the plans else where in the monastery.

"Do I really have to go into the catacombs?" Arabella whined.

"Of course. It's an order from your brother. Now, I must go to him. Don't fail us." Milady said, eyeing her coldly.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Arabella said.

Milady smirked and left to find Buckingham, leaving Arabella, by herself, in front of the entrance to the catacombs.

* * *

><p>"Make sure you are not seen. All you need to do is find the plans and find us." Athos said to D'Artagnan, the youngest of the Musketeers.<p>

D'Artagnan nodded. "And if someone sees me?"

"You fight back, of course." Porthos said.

"Yes. Athos, Porthos and I will be in other parts of the monastery, searching for any other hidden plans." Aramis explained.

D'Artagnan nodded.

"Alright." He said as he turned to leave.

"Boy!" Athos called out to him.

D'Artagnan playfully rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Good luck to you." Athos smiled.

D'Artagnan returned the smile and nodded.

"And good luck to you." He replied, turning back around and was on his way to find Buckingham's hidden plans.

D'Artagnan had been a Musketeer for less then a year now, and was enjoying it quite a lot. He loved all the non stop action packed, adventurous lifestyle. It was just what he needed. He sometimes missed his old life on the farm with his parents, but he knew that this is where they wanted him to be.

The Musketeers were a bit surprised when they found out Buckingham was still alive. They were afraid of what he would try to do next. After much thought, Athos remembered that Milady De Winter had spoken to him about hidden plans in the abandoned monastery. Tonight would be the perfect night to try to find them.

D'Artagnan listened to his steps as he walked along time dimly lighted hallway of the monastery. He felt a bit frightened but was confident that he would find the plans and return to the others safely. After a few minutes of walking, he stopped in front of a dark staircase that headed underground. It was the entrance to the catacombs.

He looked behind him to make sure no one was watching or following him. Once he knew the coast was clear, he sighed and began walking down the steps into the catacombs.

To his surprise, the torches of the catacomb's pathway had already been lit, as if someone had been in here. He was grateful for the light but the thought of someone already being in here made him feel uneasy, but that didn't stop him from trying to get the plans. Athos had told him that the plans were in a compartment, hidden in the wall, with the letter "V" engraved upon the stone.

"Okay, V… No, that's D, E, F, G, and H…" D'Artagnan mumbled to himself as he walked along the wall, examining each compartment.

Then he heard something fall. The sound came from further down the pathway. He quickly moved his hand to his side to make sure his sword was there and it was and began walking swiftly towards the noise.

* * *

><p>Arabella let out a quiet shriek as a human skull fell out of compartment N. She too, was looking for compartment V.<p>

She sighed and began walking towards the compartment of interest.

"Stupid brother of mine. Of course he had to choose the most eerie places to hide his plans." Arabella said quietly to herself.

While she was walking, she noticed that she heard a distant pair of footsteps. Surely, they weren't hers. Her steps would never be so heavy…or quick, at that.

Then she realized she was being followed. She turned around and saw a shadow of a person on the wall, getting closer. Her eyes widened and her heart began to beat rapidly as she began to run, trying desperately to have light steps. She had a pistol in her corset, a word of advice from Milady, and a dagger with her as well, but she never intended to use it on anyone or anything but now, she feared this would probably be the first.

The footsteps behind her were getting louder and closer, distracted by her own fear; she realized she had run past compartment V. She swiftly turned around and hid behind a pillar.

"Is anyone here?" She heard a male's voice say.

Arabella poked her head out from behind the pillar and saw someone in the dim light. He was in front of compartment V. Before he searched for the plans, he turned around to check his surroundings. Arabella quickly straightened up behind the pillar.

* * *

><p>D'Artagnan shrugged his shoulders but still would take precautions. With one hand on his sword handle, and one in the compartment, he began looking for the plans. There was a medium sized clay jar hidden at the back of the compartment. He reached in but pulled the jar out.<p>

"This better be it." He thought out loud.

With both hands now, he opened the jar and searched through it. Sure enough, there was a scroll in it.

"Got it." He said, smiling at his finding. His smile of victory came to an end when he heard a voice behind him.

"Don't." The voice said and a pistol was loaded behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

When Arabella saw that the young man, in front of compartment V, had found what could have been the plans, she knew she had to do something. She quickly took her pistol and sighed. She really didn't want to hurt or kill anyone, but if it protected her, then she had to.

Arabella slowly stepped out from behind the pillar and took slow, cautious steps towards the young man. She took a deep, silent breath as she raised her pistol up towards him. When she was only a few feet a away from him, she saw that he had opened a jar that contained a scroll and something told her, that that was what she had been looking for.

Becoming very nervous, Arabella took one step closer.

"Don't." She blurted out, sounding more threatening that she had hoped. At that same instant, she loaded the pistol in her hand.

The young man's shoulders straightened and he slowly turned around.

* * *

><p>"<em>Great…" <em>D'Artagnan thought. _"If this is Milady behind me, I'm going to-"_

D'Artagnan turned around and saw a young women standing before him. Her hair was dark and in tight, long ringlets that fell down to her elbows. Her eyes were an enchanting hazel color. She wore a simple blue dress with a black cloak over. He had no idea who this girl could be.

"Give me the plans, please." She commanded him, rather nicely. The pistol was still pointing straight at his chest.

D'Artagnan couldn't help but smirk and kept the plans firmly in his hand.

"And if I don't?" He asked.

"The answer to that is fairly obvious, don't you think?" The girl told him.

"You wouldn't even shoot me." D'Artagnan said confidently but suddenly regretted saying that.

The young girl raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean? Of course I would-"

Bravely, D'Artagnan walked closer to her and the pistol was right up against his chest.

"No, you wouldn't. See? You would have done it already." He said.

The young woman glared at him and opened her mouth to speak but at the exact moment she did, an explosion was heard from upstairs.

D'Artagnan looked up and heard a muffled "_Damn!"_ which obviously came from Athos.

"Well, we better get out of here." He said, looking back at the girl.

She kept her glare fixed on him.

"Not without the plans."

D'Artagnan took a step back.

"What does a girl like you want with some diabolical plans?" He asked.

"That is none of your concern. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be on my way."

"Oh, by all means, go ahead."

"With the plans, please!" The young girl begged.

"Wait, wait..." D'Artagnan told her. "My name's D'Artagnan. Nice to meet you." He gave her a warm smile.

The girl rolled her eyes and lowered her pistol. "Plans, please" She said and held out her hand for the plans.

"Plans Please? Interesting name. Nice to meet you Plans Please." D'Artagnan said and shook her hand for more than a second before she quickly pulled it away.

"No, my name isn't Plans Please! I mean, I want the plans, please!" The girl said impatiently and groaned.

"Well-"A second explosion was heard from upstairs. This explosion made the catacombs seem as if it were going to collapse. Small clouds of debris fell from the stone ceiling.

"Now, we really should leave." D'Artagnan said as a third explosion sounded.

"Agreed." The girl said to him but kept her eyes on the plans which were still in his hand.

* * *

><p>"<em>You! D'Artagnan, you ruined everything!" <em>Arabella thought to herself.

Here she was, ready to please her brother and try to save herself from getting punished but of course, something had to ruin it. In this case, it was someone. This D'Artagnan boy was going to pay.

Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled by the young man and the two were running. A fourth explosion sounded and soon, things were flying out of compartments.

"So? What actually is your name, Mademoiselle?" D'Artagnan asked as he ran in front of her.

"Oh, you don't need to know." Arabella said as she quickly followed.

"But I believe I do."

"Well if you must know, it's Arabella." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" D'Artagnan asked as he stopped in front of the staircase that led them out.

"Arabella." She said again and pushed him out of the way and walked up the staircase.

When she reached the top, she noticed D'Artagnan wasn't following her anymore and he still had her brother's plans.

Arabella quickly walked over to the entrance to the staircase.

"D'Artagnan?" She asked.

She was about to ask again but she heard a loud booming sound and a stained-glass window, across from her, shattered.

"D'Artagnan?" She called out again, no answer. She felt a pinch of worry and guilt for not waiting for him but that feeling was soon replaced with anger because she hadn't gotten the plans.

She shrugged her shoulders and was soon walking towards the door that led out of the stone passageway to find Milady or her brother, who would not be pleased with her.

"Arabella, wait!" She heard someone call out from behind her. She turned around and sure enough, D'Artagnan was standing right there.

"D'Artagnan, I really need to get back with the plans. Please give them to me and you'll never see me again." Arabella told him.

D'Artagnan gave her a quick smile. "Well, I stopped you to tell you that I don't have the plans anymore."

"What?"

"When I was about to walk up the staircase, the loud boom caused the catacombs to jolt, thus, causing me to fall slightly back, which caused me to drop the scroll containing the plans. And that jolt caused a torch, that was hung on the wall, to fall to the ground which so happened to be where the plans were. So, the plans were set aflame and I could do nothing about it."

And that was the truth. Arabella stared at him for a few moments before telling him –

"That's the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard. Stop lying to me! I know you still have them."

D'Artagnan sighed.

"I swear to you, that isn't a lie. Now, once again, why do you want them anyway? Did Buckingham make you do this? Is he holding you against your will? If he is, I will gladly do something about it."

"Well… I guess you could say I am being held against my will, in a way."

"How?"

"Lord Buckingham is my brother and if I don't deliver the plans he hid sometime ago to him, I will be punished and he really needs them. Not that I agree with anything he does, but I have no other choice, don't you understand?"

It was D'Artagnan's turn to stare. He had no idea Buckingham had a sister. He felt that she was probably a wonderful person who was trapped in the person who Buckingham had forced her to be and he didn't like the thought of that at all.

"That's terrible." D'Artagnan murmured.

"Of course it is! Wait, why do you say that? You don't even know me." Arabella said and she nervously twirled a strand of her long hair.

"But Id' like to." D'Artagnan told her.

Arabella looked away. "But-"

"Watch out!" D'Artagnan yelled and pushed Arabella and himself down to the stone floor. The remaining stained glass windows in the room shattered around them and the stone walls slowly began to crumble. D'Artagnan had his hands over his head the whole time and quickly sat up to look around the damaged room. The wall was slowly collapsing and he knew they had to get out fast if they intended to live.

"I suggest we get out of here, fast. This doesn't look good." He said.

When he didn't hear a response from Arabella, he looked over at her and saw she was lying on the floor and seemed unconscious.

"_Damn, I must have knocked her down, hard" _He thought.

He sighed and quickly picked her up and held her in his arms as he looked around for the safest way to get out. He ran for the door that led out of the passageway.

After a lot of running around and dodging falling objects, he was finally outside and saw Athos, Aramis and Porthos in the airship, custom made for them by the King's workers. The ship still was in somewhat of a good condition, on the lawns of the now destroyed monastery.

"I can't believe he got away, again." Porthos mumbled.

"We were so close." Aramis added.

"Yes, but apparently, not close enough." Athos said as he put his gun away.

Porthos leaned over the rail and saw D'Artagnan.

"Ah, boy! You finally decided to join us!"

"May I bring her aboard? She's hurt!" D'Artagnan told him.

"Who the hell is that?" Athos said looking at Aramis.

"A girl…" Aramis said.

"No, really?" Porthos said.

"Her name is Arabella!" D'Artagnan said as he walked up the gangway of the airship.

"Wait, wait, who said you can bring her aboard?" Porthos said as he stepped in front of him, preventing D'Artagnan to come aboard.

"Well, no one gave me an answer so I assumed I could." D'Artagnan said.

Athos looked at Porthos then at D'Artagnan.

"Bring her on, then. Put her below deck, as well."

"Thank you, Athos." D'Artagnan said. He glared at Porthos as he walked by him with Arabella and went below deck.

"Athos, you just let him bring a stranger on our ship!" Porthos said.

"Oh, come now, Porthos. She looks harmless and innocent." Aramis said.

"Everyone looks harmless and innocent while they are asleep or unconscious!" Porthos said.

Athos walked towards the wheel of the ship and soon the ship was in the air, returning to the King's palace.

"Porthos is right. Women can be deceiving, Aramis. No matter how lovely or innocent they may seem…" Athos said as he served himself wine.

Porthos and Aramis glanced at each other and said nothing. The two served themselves glasses of wine as well.

"I don't know when she'll wake up. I think she hit her head on the stone floor. Well, what did I miss?" D'Artagnan asked as he walked to the main deck a few minutes later.

"Not much. Failure, defeat… More failure and defeat." Athos said.

"Sounds exciting." D'Artagnan said.

"It truly was. Did you get the plans?" Aramis asked.

D'Artagnan hesitated before answering. "Well, I _had_ the plans but they decided to get away from me and are now probably burnt to a crisp in the catacombs."

Porthos slammed his cup of wine on the table. "Damn! Now how are we supposed to know what Buckingham is going to do next?" He asked.

"This can actually be quite an advantage," Athos began." If the plans are destroyed, then Buckingham doesn't know them either. He probably has forgotten what he wrote down years ago and that's why he was there looking for them."

"Which means he is now thinking of something much more disastrous, correct?" Aramis asked.

"No. He could be thinking of something much less disastrous. Those plans must have been very terrible if he had to hide them." Athos answered.

"I still don't understand why he would send Arabella to retrieve them if he knew they would be safer with him." D'Artagnan thought out loud.

"What was she doing?" Porthos asked.

"Finding the plans for Buckingham." D'Artagnan said.

"Why on earth would she do that?" Aramis asked.

"She's Buckingham's sister."

This time, Athos slammed his cup of wine on the table.

"Buckingham's sister? D'Artagnan, you've led an enemy into our midst!"

"But, Athos, she isn't so much of an enemy! She's just confused and she's forced to do it."

"My God." Aramis said and quickly drank his wine.

"I feel that she really is a good person, we just have to give her a chance. And, who knows, she may want to help us defeat Buckingham! She might be useful." D'Artagnan explained.

"_Might_." Porthos said.

Athos sighed and looked at Porthos and Aramis, then back to D'Artagnan.

"I need time to think this over, but know this, D'Artagnan, if she does the exact opposite and tries to destroy us one by one, you do realize that Buckingham will take full control and we will all be killed? The future of France will not be a bright one."

D'Artagnan nodded. "I won't let you down, Athos, and I have faith, she won't let us down either."


	3. Chapter 3

When Arabella awoke, she noticed she was in a very unfamiliar place. She was lying in a bed which was in a room with wooden floors. The walls were stone and wood. The windows had wooden shutters and a wooden chest lay at the corner of the room. It was a bedroom but it certainly wasn't hers. She sat up in bed and looked out the windows next to her. People were bustling all over the streets. Where was she? She groaned and lay back down. Her head started to ache and she held up her hand to that sensitive spot on her head. She figured she probably bruised it, but when?

"Ah, you're awake." A voice said as the door was open.

_He _walked in.

"I was beginning to think you were never going to wake." D'Artagnan continued and leaned against the doorframe.

Arabella rolled her eyes and sat up again. "Where am I and what happened?"

"Which question would you like me to answer first?" D'Artagnan asked.

Arabella said nothing and looked out the window.

"Well, I'll answer the second question first. What happened was; we were at the monastery and in order to save you from being killed by a blast, I pushed you down to the stone floor but, I'm guessing, I caught you by surprise so you had no time to catch your fall, so you hit your head on the stone floor." D'Artagnan explained.

Arabella looked at him. "Thank you for that." She mumbled.

"Oh, don't mention it! Glad to do it." He smiled.

"Now, where am I?"

"At the house of The Musketeers. You are currently in what used to be Planchet's room, which has since then been my room, which is now your room, for the time being, of course."

"I see." Arabella said as she looked around.

D'Artagnan looked around with her. "Nice, huh? I like keeping my living space neat and tidy."

"It's not that. I was just looking to see if there was anything I could use to bash your head in." Arabella replied.

D'Artagnan laughed. "Why on earth would you do that?"

Arabella got out of bed and stood up; losing her balance for an instant but caught herself.

"Because you kidnapped me! I don't belong here! I belong with-"

"You belong with people who wouldn't care if you were dead at this moment?" D'Artagnan interrupted.

"Yes. I mean no! Stop pretending that you know everything." Arabella said and crossed her arms.

"I can assure you, Mademoiselle, I don't know everything. But I would very much like to."

"Don't be silly. Besides, if my brother ever found out I was here, he'd kill you in an instant." Arabella told him as she quickly made the bed.

"True. Not if I killed him first, though."

"That's nonsense. Don't take this to offence, D'Artagnan, but you really wouldn't stand a chance against my brother."

D'Artagnan smirked. "Would the lady like to make a bet on that statement?"

"A young lady doesn't make bets. Besides, I have no money or anything to bet."

D'Artagnan smiled and said nothing. He just stared at her as she finished making the bed.

Once Arabella was finished she looked at him and noticed his stare. She was unable to ignore it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked him.

D'Artagnan awoke from his daydreaming and looked at her. "What?"

"Never mind." Arabella said and walked passed him, out the door. D'Artagnan shrugged his shoulders and followed her downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Planchet? Where the hell is that man?" Porthos asked as he stared sadly into his empty cup of wine.<p>

"He probably went out for more wine." Aramis said.

Athos sat silently at the table and listened to his friend's conversation.

"And where do you suppose D'Artagnan is?" Porthos asked.

"D'Artagnan, you're stepping on the back of my dress!" Arabella cried as she walked down the last steps of the staircase.

"Well, does that answer your question?" Aramis laughed.

"Sorry! It's not my fault your dress is so long. I didn't do it on purpose." D'Artagnan told her.

"Yes, well, it's the only one I have at the moment so do be careful." Arabella said as she entered the room where the Musketeers were seated.

Her cheeks flushed when she saw all eyes were on her.

"Hello, Mademoiselle." Aramis smiled and stood up to greet her.

Arabella nodded. "Hello."

"My colleagues and I are pleased to meet you. They're just a bit slow at showing a lady and guest some respect." Aramis said through gritted teeth as he looked at Porthos and Athos, who were both still seated.

Athos looked at him. "Hmm? Oh." He said and stood up. "I'm Athos. Pleased to meet you."

Arabella looked at him and nodded again. "Likewise, Athos."

Porthos finally stood. "And I am Porthos."

"Pleasure to meet the three of you, I am Arabella."

Athos walked up to her. "So, you're Buckingham's sister?" He asked.

Arabella took a small step back. "Unfortunately, yes."

Athos's blue eyes stared into her eyes. "And can you be trusted, Arabella?" He asked in a low voice.

Arabella stared at his eyes but showed no fear at his questions. "I would say yes, but you wouldn't believe me. So, I'll leave that for you to decide." She replied.

Athos, satisfied with this answer, sat back down.

D'Artagnan smiled at him and pulled a wooden chair out for Arabella. "Please, make yourself comfortable." He told her.

"Thank you." Arabella said quietly and sat down. D'Artagnan stood, leaning against the wall.

"The king has summoned us to the palace. Once Planchet returns from his errand, we must be on our way." Athos said.

D'Artagnan nodded. "Will Arabella be joining us?'

Porthos glanced at D'Artagnan, then Arabella.

"If she wishes it." Athos said.

D'Artagnan looked at Arabella. "Do you wish it, Arabella?"

"Yes. I'll come along." Arabella said.

D'Artagnan was about to profess how pleased he was at her answer but Planchet burst through the door. He was carrying a crate of wrapped food and bottles of wine.

"It is bloody hot as hell out there, sirs! I couldn't stand to be out there for another minute!" Planchet complained.

"Shut up, Planchet. We are off to see the King. Be careful with the wine bottles and food. I expect a cup of wine for each of us when we return." Athos said as he stood up and grabbed his hat from the table and headed for the door.

Aramis put on his hat and followed Athos.

"Make that two cups of wine for me." Porthos said as he walked out the door.

D'Artagnan gave Planchet a friendly smiled and patted his back. "Thank you, Planchet." He told him.

"Oh, anytime, Sir! Thank you for your, uhh, thanks!" Planchet replied.

Arabella sat up from the table and looked at Planchet as she followed D'Artagnan out the door.

Once they were outside, she saw that Athos, Aramis and Porthos were each on horses.

"I'll be right back." D'Artagnan told her and walked to the side of the house.

"Alright?" Arabella said unsure of what he was doing. She stood there awkwardly as the other Musketeers looked bored and impatient.

"You will be riding with D'Artagnan." Athos told her.

Porthos coulden't help but snicker at Athos's statement, but he was greeted by a glare from Athos. Porthos stopped smiling at cleared his throat, looking the other way.

"So, he has a horse?" Arabella asked.

"Unfortunately. We would gladly make him walk everywhere but he just had to have a horse." Aramis teased.

"I see." Arabella said.

D'Artagnan soon walked out from the side of the house and had a beautiful, spotted horse following behind him.

"Arabella, this is Buttercup." D'Artagnan smiled.

"She's beautiful." Arabella smiled as she pet Buttercup.

D'Artagnan looked at Arabella with that same gaze as earlier. "Yes, she is quite beautiful, isn't she?"

Athos, who was watching the two the whole time, knew D'Artagnan wasn't speaking about the horse anymore.

"Come now, you two. We haven't got all day." Athos said.

D'Artagnan suddenly looked at him. "Right. Sorry." He said and got on his horse.

He extended his hand out to Arabella. "Just hold on and I'll pull you up." He told her.

Arabella didn't want another bruise on her head so she stared at the stone road imagining how painful it would be to fall if he dropped her.

"I won't drop you, I promise." D'Artagnan said as if he read her mind.

Arabella sighed and held on to him and D'Artagnan swiftly helped her onto the horse.

"Hold on." He told her and Buttercup followed the horses of Athos, Porthos and Aramis.

Arabella quickly put his arms around D'Artagnan, afraid she would fall down.

"You have been on a horse, haven't you?" D'Artagnan asked.

"Of course I have… Just not in a while." Arabella answered.

Truthfully, Arabella had only ridden a horse once when she was very young but that was the last time. Her form of transportation was with her brother and Milady in a carriage or in the airship.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the King's palace, Arabella was as curious as ever. She had never been to the palace<p>

The four entered the palace and were told to wait for the King in a large room that amazed Arabella. The architecture was beautiful, the paintings seemed to be alive, and gold décor was mesmerizing.

"Ah, Musketeers!" The King happily said as he entered the room.

The Musketeers and Arabella gave him a low bow instantly. Arabella tried not to look at him and stared at the ground because she knew that if she looked up at the King, she would burst out laughing. He looked absolutely silly in his frilly, purple outfit.

"You may stand up." The King said.

Athos, Porthos, Aramis, D'Artagnan and Arabella all stood up. Arabella tried not to have a huge smile on her face.

"There you are, Darling." The Queen said as she entered the room.

"Oh, hello, dear. The Musketeers have just arrived.

Once again, the Musketeers and Arabella bowed and stood up.

"Welcome back." The Queen smiled.

"It was our pleasure, your Majesty." Athos told her.

The Queen smiled and looked at Arabella. "And who's this?" She asked.

"A friend, your Majesty. Her name is Arabella. She's staying with us for a while." D'Artagnan said.

"Doesn't she have any other dresses? That dress looks like it was in a fire." The King noticed.

Arabella looked down at her dressed and noticed it was no longer light blue, but light blue mixed with charcoal black. The dirt and smoke from the monastery made her dress look absolutely filthy.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't have any other dress." Arabella sighed.

The Queen looked at the King. "Perhaps I can help her with that." She said. "Lady Arabella, my ladies in waiting have dresses that they don't wear anymore because they feel they are out of season. Would you be interested in having those? I'm sure they won't mind."

Arabella smiled at the Queen's request. "Oh, I'd like that very much. Thank you."

The Queen nodded. "Then follow me. We will meet the Musketeers later, when they are finished speaking to my husband." She smiled and slowly walked away from the men.

"Oh, good bye, Dear!" The King called out.

D'Artagnan turned to Arabella. "Looks like the Queen likes you." He told her quietly.

"Looks like it." Arabella said and followed the Queen.

D'Artagnan watched her until she was out of the room.

"Now, about Buckingham." The King said to start conversation.

D'Artagnan looked at The King and began to say, "Well, he-" "Buckingham escaped." Athos interrupted.

"Escaped? Again?" The King asked worried.

"He is a very crafty man and he has help." Aramis said.

"Help? From who?" The King asked.

"Milady De Winter." Athos said.

D'Artagnan looked at Athos.

The King sighed before he spoke again. "And what of the plans?"

"Destroyed. They are neither in Buckingham's hands nor in ours." Athos replied.

"Correct." Porthos added.

"Well…Now, there's not much we can do." The King said.

"The only thing we can do is wait and hope he doesn't try anything disastrous." Aramis said.

"That's terrible. See, I wanted him done for so my wife can have her annual Masquerade ball without a problem, but now, hearing that Buckingham is still alive and missing, I may have to ask her to reconsider."

Aramis spoke up. "You may not have to. If Buckingham doesn't know when the Ball is, you may not have anything to worry about."

"Buckingham knows everything." Porthos said.

"Unless you four are on your guard and are willing to watch for him at all times during the Ball..." The King said.

"So, we are invited to the ball?" D'Artagnan asked.

"Of course!" The King said happily.

"Then you can have the utmost confidence in us. If Buckingham shows up, we'll be ready for him." D'Artagnan smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell me, D'Artagnan, how do you expect us to prevent Buckingham from this ball?" Athos asked as the two walked through the palace's gardens.

"Well, I think it should be fairly simple." D'Artagnan said.

"It's the annual Masquerade Ball. Everyone will be wearing masks and dressing extravagantly. How do we find Buckingham in a setting such as that?"

D'Artagnan thought for a moment. "We could- wait no, that wouldn't work. He could be anyone."

Athos nodded. "Exactly."

"We'll just have to wait and see." D'Artagnan sighed and looked behind him. The King was waving at him to come over to him. "Oh, I believe the King is calling for me. I'll be right back." D'Artagnan said and walked over to the King.

Athos sighed and walked on. A few minutes later, he sensed someone following him.

"Hello, Athos." A voice said next to him.

Athos turned and saw Arabella next to him. She now had on a lavender dress rather than the blue dress that she had on earlier.

"Hello, Arabella." Athos smiled.

"You looked lonely so, I decided to join you. You also looked troubled. "Arabella said as she walked with him.

"I'm always like that."

"Yes, and I know why."

Athos stopped walking and looked at her. "_She_ told you?"

Arabella nodded. "Yes. You really loved her, I'm sure."

"Of course, I did. I was a fool though, thinking love can be the solution to everything. Ignorant that a woman so beautiful can betray you in such a way that you-"Athos stopped. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking about this."

"Oh, no, it's alright. Milady would be pleased that you're talking about her in such a way." Arabella said quietly.

"Yes, she would be, wouldn't she?"

"Athos?" D'Artagnan called out in the distance.

Arabella and Athos turned towards him.

"If you'll excuse me, Arabella?" Athos said and walked away.

"Oh, of course." Arabella said as he left.

"Where are you going?" D'Artagnan asked as he walked by.

"I'm going to find Porthos and Aramis." Athos replied.

"Oh." D'Artagnan said and quickly walked up to Arabella.

She looked lovely in the dress, D'Artagnan thought. He wanted to really tell her how lovely she looked but he had no idea how she would respond to that.

"That dress looks nice on you." He said, slightly blushing.

Arabella looked down at her dress. "Thank you. I rather like it, myself. The Queen said she will have a dress for me for the Masquerade Ball, as well."

D'Artagnan smiled. "That's very generous of her. I've never really been to a ball, or a masquerade ball." He admitted.

"Never been to a ball? Oh, D'Artagnan, they're so enchanting! Where have you been?" Arabella smirked.

"I've been… not attending any balls, obviously." He laughed.

"I've only attended two when I was young, but they were so lovely. Sometimes there are fireworks, and beautiful dresses, music, food and couples dance."

"I probably won't be seeing nor doing any of those."

"And why is that?"

"Well, for one thing, I have no nice clothes to wear for something as extravagant as that, I don't really know how to dance and I'm going to be looking out for…someone. "

Arabella crossed her arms. "Well, you're no fun."

"Sure, I am. What will you be doing?"

"Enjoying myself and socializing and dancing."

D'Artagnan leaned in. "Dancing? With whom?"

Arabella took a step back. "With whomever I please."

"I doubt you will find any men who will be able to dance with you. They'll already have someone to dance with."

"Oh, I'll find one." Arabella smiled.

"Like me?" D'Artagnan smiled.

Arabella raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't know how to dance."

"I could learn."

Arabella laughed at the thought of D'Artagnan trying to teach himself how to dance.

"What's so funny?" D'Artagnan said, laughing as well.

Arabella smiled. "Nothing. Oh, there's Aramis."

"We're leaving! Come along, you two!" Aramis yelled.

"Time to go back." D'Artagnan said.

"Yes, I heard him, D'Artagnan." Arabella said and walked away with a smile on her face.

D'Artagnan happily sighed and followed her.

* * *

><p>Arabella had been living with the Musketeers for more than a few days now, and was beginning to get used to them. She hardly thought of her brother or Milady. She didn't miss them at all and she knew they didn't miss her either. She also knew that deep down; she had developed some feelings for D'Artagnan. She denied them, of course. He had been nothing but kind to her since they met and saved her life. Arabella knew she shouldn't even get involved because she felt that if she even showed her feelings toward him, something would try to keep them apart. Fate would work against them, and because of this, she tried to deny any feelings of the like towards him, but that wasn't the easiest thing for her to do.<p>

One afternoon, Arabella was looking around in D'Artaganan's room, which was currently her room. She saw that D'Artagnan's sword was in the corner of the room. She walked over to it and took it out of the sheath. She held the sword up and looked at her reflection on the sword. Soon, she not only saw her reflection, but someone else's reflection next to her. She smiled and turned around.

"Spying on me, D'Artagnan?" She asked.

"Snooping around in my room, Arabella?" D'Artagnan asked.

"I can't help it." Arabella smiled.

"I can't help it, either."

Arabella said nothing and looked back at her reflection in the sword.

"Do you like it?" D'Artagnan asked.

Arabella nodded.

"Do you know how to use a sword?" He asked.

"Not really. I'd like to learn how, though."

D'Artagnan smiled and gently took the sword from her. "What's stopping you then?" He asked.

Arabella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really have any reason to learn how to use it."

"And what if you had to? You'd be an easy defeat to the enemy if you were in that situation."

Arabella glared at him. "So you would be the one to teach me how to use one?"

D'Artagnan nodded. "Only If you would like that."

"Well then, teach me."

D'Artagnan smiled and walked out the door. "Come on, then!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, now let's say I'm an enemy." D'Artagnan said as he slowly paced across the open grassy field. "And I don't know you're here, so how would you attack?"<p>

D'Artagnan looked in the distance where Arabella _was_ standing, but couldn't see her.

"Arabella?"

Arabella quickly got up from where she was hiding and pushed D'Artagnan down. She smirked as she pointed the sword at him. "So, if you were an enemy, I just caught you off guard?"

D'Artagnan, who was still somewhat startled from being pushed down, looked up at her. "I wasn't expecting you to learn so fast."

Arabella smiled. "Well, we have been here for most of the afternoon." She said and helped D'Artagnan up.

"True. Do you think you want to try dueling against me, now?" D'Artagnan asked as he picked up an extra sword that was on the grass near him.

"If you insist." Arabella said and walked across the grass with a sword.

D'Artagnan smiled and swung the sword around so he can get used to it.

"What happens in I kill you on accident, D'Artagnan?" Arabella asked

" You'd probably feel really guilty and miss me terribly, so you'll realize you can't live without me so, as you can see, we have a Romeo and Juliet situation going on here." D'Artagnan joked.

"Not a chance." Arabella smiled.

D'Artagnan laughed and looked at the sword in his hand. "And what happens if I kill you, on accident?"

"You won't. Now stop talking and let's get to it." Arabella said.

The two began their sword duel, not to the death of course, but just until one of them gave up. All afternoon, D'Artagnan taught Arabella how to use a sword, how to defend herself and even defeat an enemy if she ever had to.

The swords clashed against each other, while the two ducked each other's swings and lunges. After a few minutes, the two swords were clashed against each other and D'Artagnan and Arabella had a small distance between them.

"D'Artagnan, just give up and let me win the duel, please." Arabella said.

"But that wouldn't be fair." D'Artagnan replied.

Arabella rolled her eyes. "But you're already a trained swordsman and I barely learned, and-"Arabella stopped talking and stared at D'Artagnan and he moved closer to her. Without thinking, the two lowered their swords to their sides. To her, it seemed as if he was leaning in to kiss her and she couldn't really help herself, so she leaned in as well.

Her heart began to beat rapidly as did his. She was afraid he would be able to hear it.

Just as D'Artagnan was about to kiss her, someone decided to show up.

"I'm here! Like I said I would be!"

"Planchet." D'Artagnan groaned.

Arabella opened her eyes and backed away, saying nothing.

"_Way to ruin a moment, Planchet." _D'Artagnan thought.

D'Artagnan was really fond of Planchet and enjoyed his company, but at the moment, he `despised him.

"You told me to be here to get you at sunset, and here I am!" Planchet said happily with Buttercup at his side.

D'Artagnan sighed and looked at Arabella who was distracting herself but twirling her long hair.

"I told you that, Planchet?" He asked.

Planchet nodded. "That you did, Sir."

"Well, I congratulate you on following instructions so well."

"Aw, I try my best, sir!"

"I know you do." D'Artagnan smiled. "Let's go back then. Arabella?" He asked as he slowly walked backwards.

Arabella looked up. "Hmm? Oh, I'm coming." She said and followed D'Artagnan.

The three went back home for an awkward evening. It was awkward for D'Artagnan and Arabella, anyway. The two exchanged a few words during dinner and that was it. The rest of the evening was just an exchange of smiles and listening to the other Musketeers tell stories.

That night, Arabella lay awake, staring at the ceiling. She was imagining how it would have been if she kissed D'Artagnan. She secretly wished she could go back in time and have that moment with D'Artagnan all over again, except without an interruption from Planchet, of course. She knew she couldn't really try to hide her feelings for him anymore, but she had only known him for a little less than a week, maybe it was just a small infatuation they had for each other and it would soon pass as time passed. Arabella wished it would all be real. Downstairs, D'Artagnan was lying awake, as well, wishing the exact same thing.

* * *

><p>"You know, I've heard a rumor that troubles me." Buckingham said as he examined a map at his desk.<p>

"What rumor is that?" Milady asked as she seductively leaned against the desk.

Buckingham looked up from the map and looked at her. "We are not on the guest list for the Queens Masquerade Ball."

Milady playfully pouted. "That's not very nice of her."

"No, it isn't. You and I will just have to attend, though. We'll have to get through a few people to get an invitation though. We can pass as another couple." Buckingham explained.

Milady smiled. "I like that idea. No one will recognize us?"

"Oh, no. I know just what we'll be wearing, and no one will recognize us. Not even those Musketeers."

"And because they don't recognize us, they'll think you didn't attend so they'll be off their guard while we try to kill them, yes?" Milady asked.

Buckingham grinned. "Precisely. We'll poison their drinks or something like that."

"You do realize that Arabella may be there?" Milady asked.

"Oh, I've been wondering where she had gone. I have a feeling she's with the Musketeers. My poor little sister. They're probably brainwashing her with their ignorance. Too bad she'll have to betray them."

"If you really want to have revenge, why don't you have her kill them or help us with our plan? If she's been with them this long, she's bound to have made a bond with them. "

Buckingham thought about it for a moment. "My dear, you are such a genius! So, she'll know she has to pay the consequences when she goes against us and if she betrays the Musketeers, they'll think her friendship was a lie. They'll hate her for it. She'll have no choice but to come back to us and watch the Musketeers die."

Milady nodded and took a bottle of wine from the edge of the table. "I think this calls for a toast." She said as she poured two cups of wine for Buckingham and herself.

Buckingham smiled and grabbed his cup.

"To the success of your plans." Milady said as she held the cup up.

"And to a soon to be, Musketeer-less France." Buckingham laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

The Masquerade Ball was now a few days away and the entire palace was bustling about trying to make everything perfect for the big night of celebration. Plans were being made not only in the palace, but in other places as well. Buckingham and Milady had been scheming away to perfect their plans. The Musketeers were also busy trying to think of strategies that they would need to use _if Buckingham_ were to show up. Of course, they were all hoping he wouldn't show up.

D'Artagnan and Arabella had been somewhat distant towards each other since that one day they almost kissed. Well, at least to D'Artagnan, Arabella was distancing herself from him. They both felt they had feelings for each other but never tried to prove it again. They had been acting as "friends" and nothing more, at least, not yet. D'Artagnan desperately wanted to change that.

D'Artagnan trudged down the stairs in the morning and saw Athos, Aramis and Porthos sitting at the table eating and drinking.

Pathos's face lit up when he saw him. "Ah! Good morning, boy!"

Aramis turned towards D'Artagnan. "Looking for something?" He smirked.

"Or someone?" Porthos smiled as he elbowed Aramis.

Athos gave them a quick smile then proceeded to drinking.

D'Artagnan glared. "I'm looking for Arabella. Is she here?" He asked.

Porthos cheerfully turned to Aramis and whispered "He asked about her. I won the bet."

Aramis groaned as Porthos took the bag of money from him. "Thank you, D'Artagnan! Because you asked that, I know can splurge on wine and other sorts of things."

"You're welcome?" D'Artagnan said as he rolled his eyes.

"Arabella is at the palace." Athos said.

"Oh, she is? Why?"

"The Queen was asking for her because she has a dress for her to wear at the Masquerade."

"The Queen seems to be very fond of her, doesn't she?" D'Artagnan asked.

Athos nodded.

"Or maybe the Queen just feels pity towards her because she lives with us." Porthos said.

D'Artagnan smiled and sat down. "When will she be back?"

"Never." Porthos said quietly.

D'Artagnan looked at him. "Don't say that, Porthos." He scolded.

"Yes, well. Calm down, D'Artagnan. She's not in any danger. She's with us, remember?"

"What a terrible thing to say." Aramis joined in.

"What do you mean; she's not in any danger? Buckingham is looking for her, I'm sure. She is in danger and she is also a danger to us all." Athos said.

"I really wish you wouldn't talk about her like that." D'Artagnan said.

Athos sighed. "D'Artagnan… Never mind. How about we all get out of the house and-"

"Buy some more wine?" Porthos asked.

"Precisely." Athos said as he got up.

"And if Arabella returns?" D'Artagnan asked as he got up.

"Planchet will be here." Aramis said.

"Alright, then."

* * *

><p>Arabella gasped with surprise as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the dress the Queen had chosen for her. It was one of the most beautiful dresses Arabella had ever laid eyes upon. The dress was midnight blue, with lace on the sleeves and neck line. Tiny, thin, but very noticeable, golden strings were intertwined in the fabrics and laced through the dress in an elegant pattern. The bodice of the dress was laced with the thin golden strings as well. The strings that held it together in the back were the same. The Queen even had custom made shoes for her that matched the dress perfectly. The shoes were flat slippers with a slight heel. They were midnight blue and laced with gold. The whole outfit made Arabella feel wonderful. She felt beautiful. She stared at herself and was at a loss for words.<p>

The Queen happily joined her side in front of the mirror.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

Arabella nodded and looked at her. "I love it. It's very beautiful." She smiled.

"I'm pleased you think that. You look very lovely in it." The Queen said and walked to the other side of her.

"Thank you." Arabella said.

"You're welcome. Oh, just think of the attention you will be receiving when he sees you in this dress." The Queen smiled.

Arabella happily nodded, but stopped. "Queen Anne, who is this _he_ you are referring to?" She asked, suddenly becoming embarrassed.

"Why, D'Artagnan, of course." The Queen giggled.

Arabella felt her face turn red and faced the Queen. "What makes you think he's interested in me?" She asked as she twirled her braided hair.

"I can just tell. When you first walked in here, I asked you how you were getting along with the Musketeers and you rarely spoke of Athos, Porthos and Aramis. All you thoughts were focused on D'Artagnan. He's a handsome young man. He's very brave, too. You've chosen wisely."

Arabella smiled and looked back at her reflection in the mirror.

The Queen smiled and placed an arm around Arabella's shoulders. "Oh, come now, Arabella. No need to be embarrassed. Here, I'll know what'll take your mind off of him, if that's even possible. Stay here." The Queen said as she walked away giggling.

Arabella sighed as she watched the Queen slowly open a drawer and mutter a few things to herself.

Even if Arabella could deny it, she certainly was thinking of D'Artagnan. She couldn't help but wonder what he will think of her when he saw her in this lovely dress. Will he think she is beautiful? Or will he not even pay attention to her? That's silly, she thought to herself. Even she knew D'Artagnan wouldn't be able to not pay attention to her. She would just have to wait and find out.

"Found it." The Queen said and walked back over to Arabella with something in her hand.

"I don't believe I've ever worn this before. It would look lovely on you so you may have it." She said and held up a golden barrette that had a detailed midnight blue flower.

"Your Majesty, you shouldn't." Arabella said, mesmerized by the beautiful barrette.

"But I want to." The Queen said as she placed the barrette in Arabella's hand. "You'll take good care of it, I'm sure."

Arabella nodded and looked at herself in the mirror so she can put the barrette on.

"I most definitely will." She said. Once she had finished placing the barrette in her hair, she looked at the Queen and bowed.

"Thank you so much. Thank you for everything, your Majesty."

"Oh, it was my pleasure, Arabella. You're a very sweet girl." The Queen said.

Arabella smiled. "Thank you, again. I think I'll go and change back into my other dress."

"Oh, of course."

With the helped of the maids, Arabella had changed back into the dress she had arrived in. The dress for the masquerade would remain at the palace with the Queen until the night of the Ball. On that night, Arabella would arrive at the castle early so she may get ready and remain there until the night's celebration began.

Once Arabella was all ready to return back to the Musketeer's house, she met the Queen in the hall.

"All ready?" The Queen asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Good. While you were getting ready, I was reminded of something I needed to ask you." The Queen said as she walked down the hall, which led outside, with Arabella.

"Oh? What is it you wanted to ask me?" Arabella asked.

"I have spoken matters over with my husband and I know you may or may not be of a noble title but, I was wondering if you would ever consider becoming one of my ladies-in-waiting?" The Queen asked.

Arabella looked at her. "Really? I'm honored. I may have to think it over, though."

"Of course. You don't have to answer right away. You have all the time in the world to consider it. It was merely a suggestion if you'd like to." The Queen said, smiling.

"Thank you. I shall think about it." Arabella said as she walked outside.

The Queen nodded and said goodbye to Arabella. Once the two parted ways, Arabella hurried home.

When she was at the door of the house, she noticed something lying on the floor. It was something small and it was glimmering in the sunlight. She checked her surroundings and picked it up. It was an earring. It was gold and had small green gems all around it. Arabella's heart beat began to quicken when she realized who this belonged to.

"Milady." She whispered as she held the earring in her hand. She felt frightened. Milady's earring was left in front of the door of the Musketeer's home. She was here. Or worse, her and her brother had been here. What had they done?

Arabella quickly walked to the side of the house. Buttercup was happily standing there and nothing else had changed. Everything had been the same as it had always been. Arabella walked back to the front door and opened it. The house seemed empty. She slowly walked in and looked at the table.

" Miss Arabella!"

Arabella jumped in surprise and turned around. Planchet was standing at the door with a loaf of bread. "Did I scare you?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

Arabella nodded. "I was just surprised, that's all. Where have you been?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Buying more bread." Planchet said proudly and placed the loaf on the table.

"And Athos, Aramis, Porthos and D'artagnan are where?"

"I honestly don't know. When I was here earlier, they were gone."

"I see. Planchet?" Arabella asked.

Planchet, who was serving himself some bread, looked up. "Yes?"

"When you were here earlier, did anyone knock on the door or was anyone lingering outside?"

Planchet looked at bread and thought. "Hmm, as a matter of fact, there was someone. I didn't see the face, though."

Arabella walked up to him. "Who was it? What did they sound like?"

"Uhh, they had a black cloak on. But, it looked like the person was wearing a dress underneath and the voice was that of a woman."

Milady.

"A woman? What did she say?" Arabella asked.

"Oh! She said to make sure you receive this letter." Planchet said in realization and fumbled through his vest pocket. He pulled out a letter and quickly handed it to Arabella.

"Did she know I was staying here?" Arabella asked as she took the letter.

"She asked me if you were living here and… I told her yes." Planchet admitted.

"Oh, Planchet." Arabella said worriedly.

"I feel as if I have just done something horribly wrong…"

"No, don't worry yourself over it, please. Thank you, Planchet." Arabella said as she walked away.

"You're welcome." Planchet said.

Arabella turned towards him before walking up the stairs. "You didn't open this letter and read it, did you, Planchet?" She asked.

"Oh, no! I would never do that." Planchet said.

Arabella studied his face to see if he had any nervous reaction to her question.

"I swear." Planchet said and crossed his heart.

Satisfied with this, Arabella ran upstairs into the room she was staying in and closed the door behind her.

Milady had been here. Hopefully she hadn't been in the house the second time Planchet was gone. It was bad enough that she was outside and she and Buckingham now knew where Arabella was staying. She, herself, was in danger and now she had really put the Musketeers and Planchet in danger. Arabella placed the earring on a wooden table in the corner of the room and pulled a wooden stool over to herself. She set the letter on the table and sat down.

Whatever was written in that letter scared her. She hesitated before opening it. After a few minutes, she opened the letter and read it to herself.

_Dearest Arabella, _

_ I hope you know I am very disappointed in you. Milady and I have been very worried since you decided to disappear that day at the monastery. Thanks to some reliable sources, we now know where your precise location is. Did you honestly think the Musketeers would be a good bunch to be with? You need us, Arabella, not them. They are ignorant and foolish. They know nothing._

_I have thought of new plans that Milady and I would like to carry out with your help, of course. If you decide not to help us, your new friends will perish. If you would like to help us and put aside their deaths for now, you shall have to meet us tonight in that barren field near the market place. We know where to find you. We are keeping a close watch on you, Arabella. Do not try to fail us again. _

_Do not let anyone follow you. They will be sorry if they do._

_Buckingham_

Arabella cupped her face in her hands and slouched over the table. She felt as if she were going to cry but knew she shouldn't since D'Artagnan and the Musketeers may be returning soon. She had failed everyone. D'Artagnan could never know what she was doing, he'd be heartbroken. He would really despise her. As much as she hated doing so, she would have to lie to him.

She had to meet her brother and Milady tonight. She wasn't going to let them hurt her friends. But how would she get out of the house without being caught and questioned? Athos goes to bed late or hardly even sleeps. She would have to find a way to sneak out without him seeing. Planchet would be asleep. Porthos and Aramis would probably be asleep and D'Artagnan would be asleep as well. This wasn't going to be easy but it was something she would have to do.

* * *

><p>"Hello, sirs!" Planchet said as he greeted the Musketeers as they walked through the door.<p>

Athos ignored Planchet and put his hat away. Porthos and Aramis ignored him as well, since they were arguing over petty things as they walked through the door.

"Hello, Planchet." D'Artagnan smiled. "Is Arabella back from the palace?"

"She's upstairs. She seems a bit troubled." Planchet said.

D'Artagnan looked above him where she would be and ran upstairs to her. When he was nearer to the room she was in, he slowly walked up to the door and knocked.

Arabella, who was still sulking over the problem at hand, quickly got up and opened the door. D'Artagnan's face was right in front of hers. His cheeks flushed when he realized how close they were. Arabella backed away and gave him a fake smile.

"You're back." She said.

"Yes, I am. Are you alright?" He asked as he opened the door wider.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be alright?" Arabella asked.

"Planchet told me that you were feeling troubled." D'Artagnan said.

Arabella nervously laughed. "Oh, Planchet is so silly." She said as she looked around the room and stared, wide eyed at the table. She had left the letter opened and she had to hide it before D'Artagnan saw it.

"Excuse me, please." Arabella said and ran over to the table and quickly shoved the letter down her corset. She turned around and saw D'Artagnan tracing the doorway with his finger. "You seem frightened about something."

"I'm fine, D'Artagnan. Really, I am." Arabella protested.

D'Artagnan gazed at her and slowly walked up to her.

"Are you?" He asked once he was a few feet away from her.

"Yes." Arabella said.

D'Artagnan sighed and took one step closer to her. "Is Buckingham bothering you?"

"No!" Arabella yelled. "I'm sorry… No, he isn't."

D'Artagnan gave her a weary look and placed a hand on the side of her face so her eyes can be fixed on his.

"You don't have to lie to me, Arabella. I know he may be trying to set you up. You don't have to be like him and Milady. I can protect you from him, no matter the cost."

Arabella's eyes were still staring into his. "D'Artagnan, why would you do that?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"Because I care about you." D'Artagnan replied.

Arabella said nothing and just stared at him. D'Artagnan thought this would be the perfect opportunity to kiss her. And that he did. The moment their lips touched, D'Artagnan knew that meeting her was no accident. It was fate. The feelings he felt for her were not just an infatuation. They were real. They were real for Arabella, as well. At first, Arabella was taken by surprise from his kiss but quickly returned it.

D'Artagnan wanted to stay like this forever and Arabella wanted to also, but returning his affection would only make him care for her more, which would be putting him more in danger.

Arabella broke the kiss and looked at him.

D'Artagnan smiled at her and held her hand in his hand. "Please promise me that you won't let Milady or Buckingham hurt you."

Arabella hesitated before answering him. "I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Night had arrived fairly quickly. It was now the time that Arabella was quietly dreading. She lay silent and still in bed waiting till no sound was heard from throughout the house. Porthos and Aramis were asleep; D'Artagnan had gone to his room and was probably asleep, also. All, she figured, were asleep, except for one person: Athos. Athos had stayed downstairs after dinner and had intended on finishing a bottle of wine. If he had been doing that, he had remained so very quiet.

Arabella had been nervous the whole afternoon and evening. Her little moment with D'Artagnan hadn't done much to calm her nerves, either. During dinner, she hardly spoke. She was focused on the mission that lay ahead. D'Artagnan noticed her mood but felt it was just that she was tired from the day and she would be back to normal by morning. He didn't even mention anything about Buckingham to her when he met her on the staircase and shyly kissed her goodnight. By that time, Arabella felt brave enough to venture out to see Buckingham and Milady and that she would be back home without a problem. Now, she didn't seem so sure.

She quietly got out of bed, already ready to go, and slowly opened the wooden door out of her room. She breathed a sigh of relief when the door didn't make a noise. Arabella quietly tip toed through the hall way, and passed by Porthos' room. He was loudly snoring. Nothing would wake him. When she passed by D'Artagnan's room, she heard silence and peeked in, which she thought, was a bad idea.

She saw a groggy D'Artagnan standing by his window. Before she could back out of the room, he saw her.

"Arabella?" He yawned. "Why are you still awake?"

"Why are _you _still awake?" She asked him.

D'Artagnan shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I'm trying to stay awake because you seemed worried and I was just making sure you were alright if there was any trouble."

Arabella shook her head. "D'Artagnan, you'll make yourself sick by doing that. I'm fine and everyone is safe. You don't need to stay awake. Just go to sleep." She said and softly pushed him towards his bed.

D'Artagnan staggered to his bed. "But what about-"

"Shh. You need to get some sleep." Arabella said. She had to make sure he was asleep before she could leave or he would surely follow her. Time was quickly passing by.

D'Artagnan reluctantly got into bed. "Are you sure you'll be safe?" He asked, already half asleep.

"Goodness, D'Artagnan, yes. Will you be safe?" Arabella asked.

No answer. The only sound heard was D'Artagnan breathing lightly. He had fallen asleep.

Arabella triumphantly smiled and quietly left his room, closing the door behind her. She slowly made her way down the staircase, occasionally making a faint noise here and there but, for the most part, she was quiet.

The room downstairs was dark. She slowly walked through the room and had her hands out just incase she would run into anything. She felt the wooden table and knew she was nearer to the wooden door. Quickly, she walked straight until she felt the door with her hand. She opened it and quietly closed it behind her. She was out of the house. She turned towards the house and saw it was still dark inside and walked away. She didn't look back at the house but she could have sworn she saw the flame from something light up the room she was just in and little did she know that Athos had been in that room that whole time.

* * *

><p>Arabella shivered when the wind blew as she stood alone in the field she was told to be at. It was dark and the moon was full. She feared that Buckingham and Milady would never show, but, according to the clock in the marketplace, it wasn't midnight yet. It soon would be, though.<p>

Arabella sighed and examined the field to see if she could see them coming. She realized that this was the same field D'Artagnan had taken her to teach her how to sword fight. She smiled at the memory.

After a few minutes, which seemed like forever, Arabella heard a noise behind her. She turned around but saw no one. She then felt a presence behind her and slowly turned around.

"Hello, Arabella." Buckingham said smiling at her with Milady by his side. They both were wearing black cloaks.

Arabella jumped and backed away from him. "Hello…" She said.

"Well that's a pitiful greeting. Haven't you been missing us? We certainly have been, missing you." Milady smirked.

"What do you want?" Arabella asked.

"We want you back." Milady said.

Buckingham waved her away and looked at Arabella. "We need your help, Arabella."

"For what? I don't want to help you two anymore."

"Do you want to see D'Artagnan get killed, Arabella? If not, then you'll help us." Milady asked.

Arabella looked at her and said nothing. She didn't want to see him die. She didn't want to see any of her friends die. But if she helped Buckingham and Milady, they wouldn't keep their words and probably kill them anyway and that is something she did not want to happen.

"Good, she'll help us, then." Milady said.

Buckingham grinned. "Excellent. She just saved her life as well. Arabella, you're attending the Queen's masquerade ball, yes?"

Arabella nodded.

"Good. That is where the start of our plan will begin and we need your assistance."

"I won't do anything that will hurt D'Artagnan." Arabella quickly said.

"Oh, you won't hurt him physically but, maybe emotionally." Milady giggled.

"What do you mean?"

"Once D'Artagnan see's you working for us, he'll be heartbroken and feel betrayed." Buckingham said.

"So you want me to do what Milady did to Athos?" Arabella asked.

Milady's eyes widened and she looked at Arabella angrily. "How dare you! You insolent little-"

"Now, now, darling." Buckingham said.

Milady glared at Arabella and re-composed herself as Arabella returned the glare.

"At the ball, you will obviously be with the Musketeers but once the display of fireworks begins, that is when you shall slip away and meet us in the hall that leads out of the ballroom. If anyone questions you, do not reveal where you are going."

"And don't let anyone see you. You need to remain as nonchalant and out of people's way as you possibly can." Milady added.

Buckingham nodded. "Yes and once you meet us, Milady and I will do what we must do and you must do what you must do."

Arabella cringed. "And what is it I must do?"

"You wait for us and stop anyone from stopping us." Milady said.

"This will most likely be the Musketeers. You must distract them from trying to reach us and stop us from carrying out the plans. Once we're finished, we shall find you and bring you aboard the airship. The Musketeers will be angry, of course that you were helping us in our little scheme, but, that honestly won't matter since you'll be back with us. It's just a tiny little betrayal." Bucking explained.

"I won't do it." Arabella said and turned away from them so they wouldn't see the tears coming to her eyes.

"You must do this, Arabella. You have no other choice." Buckingham told her sinisterly.

Arabella sighed and looked at him. "And what are you and Milady doing during all this?"

"That will be for you to find out. It will be a fantastic show." Milady smiled.

Arabella groaned. "I hate this."

Buckingham placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll do it then?" He asked.

Arabella had no other choice. "Only if you promise not to hurt D'Artagnan, Athos, Porthos or Aramis."

Buckingham smiled. "I promise. Now you may leave."

Arabella shivered and slowly left them.

"Oh, and Arabella?" Buckingham called out.

Arabella looked at him.

"Don't even think about telling the Musketeers this. If you tell them our scheme, we will find out and you will be very sorry."

"We'll see you tomorrow night." Milady said and then began whispering to Buckingham.

Arabella quickly walked out of the field and was back in the market place. Once, she was in the marketplace, she quietly sat down on a barrel and stayed silent for a while. She knew she was making a very big mistake but if it saved D'Artagnan and the other Musketeers, and then it was a mistake she was unfortunately willing to make.

* * *

><p>"Good morning." D'Artagnan said as he walked down the staircase.<p>

"You mean, good afternoon?" Athos asked.

"It's the afternoon? Oh." D'Artagnan laughed and sat down at the table.

Athos gave him a quick smile and went back looking troubled.

"Is something wrong? Where is everyone?" D'Artagnan asked as he grabbed a loaf of bread.

"Well, Aramis and Porthos are out with Planchet."

"And Arabella?"

"She's at the Palace. The Queen wanted her to arrive early so she may have enough time to get ready before the ball."

"Oh, that's right. Tonight's the Masquerade." D'Artagnan said and smiled happily at the thought of him dancing the night away with Arabella.

"You like her don't you, D'Artagnan?" Athos asked.

D'Artagnan looked at him. "Like is an understatement. I truly care for her. She's smart and beautiful. Everything she says robs me of something. I lose that habit of just thinking about myself and instead, thinking about her and how I can protect her. Honestly… I don't want to lose her."

"Young love is a very dangerous thing, boy." Athos said.

"How so?"

Athos didn't answer him and instead tossed a coin in the air repeatedly until it fell to the floor.

"Are you alright, Athos?" D'Artagnan asked as he picked up the coin and gave it back to him.

"No, D'Artagnan." Athos admitted as he took the coin.

D'Artagnan leaned forward in his seat, ready to listen. "Tell me."

"Did you hear Arabella get out of her room last night?"

D'Artagnan nodded. "I faintly remember her talking to me before I fell asleep."

"Yes, I heard her. She was telling you to go to sleep."

"Oh, well that's very thoughtful of her." D'Artagnan smiled as he ate a piece of bread.

"No, boy. She wanted you asleep so she can get out of the house."

"And why would she do that?"

Athos sighed. "She left the house late last night. I'm afraid to think she left to meet Buckingham."

D'Artagnan put down the loaf of bread and stared at him. "How do you know that and why would you think that?"

"I was in here when she walked out. I had a candle lit but it blew out so I was searching for something to relight it and I heard someone in the room, so I remained silent. When she opened the door, I saw that it was her. Why else would she leave at that late hour of night?" Athos explained.

"Maybe she just needed some fresh air."

"She can open a window for that. D'Artagnan, I know you don't want to believe me but, I'm sure she was meeting Buckingham. It was late, she looked paranoid…"

D'Artagnan was becoming angry inside but tried to hide it. "Athos, she was speaking to me about him yesterday and she promised me that she wouldn't let Buckingham hurt her so, why would she go to meet him?"

"Promises can be easily broken. For all you know, her seeming like she cares for you can all be a lie. A scheme that her, Buckingham and Milady are plotting to make you seem weak and they will destroy you and then destroy us."

D'Artagnan stood up. "Her feelings for me are not a lie, Athos." He said still trying to contain his anger.

"It is the truth, D'Artagnan. You don't even know her past. You don't know where she came from or even who she really is. Her meeting you could be part of the plan as well! Maybe they meant for her to come here with us." Athos said.

"It didn't seem like it."

"Boy, you're letting her toy with your feelings. She'll make you believe she loves you but in the end, it's all a lie and she'll ruin you. I won't argue about it anymore if you're not willing to face the truth." Athos said as he stood up and began walking upstairs.

"She's not Milady!" D'Artagnan yelled and very much regretted it afterwards.

Athos stopped walking and turned around to face him.

D'Artagnan wasn't prepared to receive Athos's attention but mustered up the courage to tell him exactly what he thought.

"You think Arabella is exactly like Milady just because she hasn't had the best life or her brother is the most notorious man in the country right now. _You're _the one who doesn't know her, Athos. That's why you're like this. You're like this because you were so wound up in Milady's lie, that you won't even give anyone else a chance. Why don't you give Arabella a chance? I've seen the way she is. She's a beautiful person. But you'd never know because to you and everyone else, she's terrible."

Athos opened his mouth but could say nothing

"Now, I'm not going to stay here and argue with you anymore if you're not willing to face the truth." D'Artagnan said, echoing Athos' words he had just said.

D'Artagnan grabbed his hat and headed straight toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Athos asked.

"Out. I'll be back when it's almost time for the ball." D'Artagnan said as he left the house.

Athos sighed and began walking up the stairs again. "If only he knew." He said quietly to himself.

* * *

><p>Arabella paced anxiously in the hall of the palace as she waited for the Queen to summon her. Tonight, she would be betraying her, as well. Queen Anne had been nothing but kind to her and now she was being punished for it. So much for being a Lady-In-Waiting. Now, that would never happen.<p>

"The Queen will see you now." One of the guards said as he walked through the door and held it open for her.

"Thank you." Arabella said and quickly walked through the door and into the Queen's chambers.

"Ah, Arabella." The Queen smiled as she walked towards her.

Arabella bowed. "I'm sorry I was late, I was a bit sidetracked."

"That's perfectly fine, Arabella. You look exhausted, though."

"I didn't really have a good night's sleep." Arabella said.

It was true; she didn't have a good night's sleep, at all. She had returned home late from her meeting with her brother and Milady and had spent hours lying in bed worrying and trying to fall asleep. Then, she had to wake up early in the morning so she would arrive to the palace on time. She was driving herself mad.

"Aw, that's a shame. I'm sure some powder will help cover those dark circles under your beautiful eyes." The Queen said as a maid fixed the laces of her dress.

"Thank you." Arabella said as she twirled a strand of hair.

"Hopefully tonight after the ball you can return home and have a good night's rest." The Queen smiled.

_That certainly won't happen. _

"Yes, I hope so." Arabella sighed.

"After all, after spending the night dancing with D'Artagnan, why wouldn't you be exhausted?" The Queen said giggling.

Arabella forced a laugh and looked at herself in the distant mirror, across the room.

"Are you looking forward to tonight? My husband and I have been looking forward to this celebration. I'm sure it'll be a night to remember for everyone."

Arabella turned towards the window and saw some men setting up the area where the fireworks were to be launched.

"Yes, I'm sure it will most definitely be a night… to…remember."


	7. Chapter 7

_Before I start this, I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading this story! It really means a lot to me. You are truly amazing and your kind words help inspire me to keep writing. Thank you and enjoy! :) _

* * *

><p>"Oh, Arabella, you look as beautiful as ever!" The Queen complimented as she hurriedly walked across the room, with a trail of maids following behind her.<p>

"Oh, thank you, Queen Anne." Arabella said as she smiled at herself in the mirror. She looked absolutely enchanting in the midnight blue and gold dress and shoes. She had never worn anything more extravagant in her entire life. Half of her hair was pulled back and held together by the beautiful rose barrette the Queen had given to her.

She couldn't wait to see D'Artagnan but dreaded the moment when she would have to leave him and help Buckingham and Milady carry out their plans.

"Well, It's about time I should be going downstairs to meet my husband and greet the upcoming guests." The Queen said as the guard opened the door of her chamber. "You may join me if you'd wish, or you may walk around a while before joining us in the ballroom. Which would you prefer?"

"Oh, I think I'll be walking around for a while. Thank you, Your Majesty." Arabella smiled.

"I shall see you later then." The Queen said as the two parted ways at the top of the staircase.

Arabella slowly made her way through the hallways; admiring each and every portrait she passed by. When she passed by a mirror, she noticed she not only saw her reflection, but someone else's, as well. Buckingham.

She turned around and saw him standing there.

"Arabella, why are you walking around all by yourself?" He asked her.

"Trying to pass the time. And dare I ask; why are _you_ walking around all by yourself?"

"Oh, for a reason you shall find out tonight." Buckingham grinned.

"Yes, well, I should return to the King and Queen now. If you'll excuse me..." Arabella said as she walked away.

* * *

><p>"So, do I choose the vest that makes me look dashing or the vest that makes me look like I have at least some prestige?" Porthos asked as he studied two vests laid out for him.<p>

"Oh, Porthos, what does it matter?" Aramis said as he put on his black leather gloves.

"Hmm… I'll wear the second option." Porthos said.

"Enough of that nonsense. We need to quicken our pace." Athos said as he grabbed his hat.

"He's right. We don't want to arrive to the ball and be late." Aramis said.

"Right. Where is D'Artagnan?" Porthos asked.

"Outside." Aramis said as he looked out the window.

D'Artagnan was standing by Buttercup, wearing his black musketeer outfit and hat. He was the first one ready and was really growing impatient. All day he had been anxious for the ball.

"Just a few more hours, boy! We're the Musketeers! We can be a tad bit late." Porthos laughed.

"What?" He heard D'Artagnan yell.

Aramis laughed as he opened the door and walked outside. "Porthos is just trying to anger you, D'Artagnan."

D'Artagnan sighed and crossed his arms. "I'm not really in the mood for that, thank you very much."

"Temper, temper, boy." Aramis said as he got on his horse.

D'Artagnan said nothing and got on Buttercup. "Porthos!"

Porthos walked out. "I'm going, boy!" He said as he got his horse.

Athos slowly followed behind. "Planchet, I don't know when we shall be home, so don't worry if we arrive late." He said.

"Alright, Sir!" Planchet said and closed the door.

Athos looked at D'Artagnan, who glared at him for a moment and looked away. The two hadn't spoken since their conversation earlier and Athos was beginning to think it all silly. If the boy couldn't face the truth, then he would have to face the consequences.

* * *

><p>The Masquerade Ball had begun and the guests were pouring in. Everywhere you turned; people were standing wearing extravagant outfits and masks. You could hardly tell who was who. The King and Queen looked absolutely brilliant. The two were wearing purple and had purple and white masks that stood out in the crowd. They were making their way around the room, greeting their guests and socializing.<p>

The ball room was dim lighted and filled with candles held on by beautiful detailed candle sticks. Gold fabrics and banners draped the room. The grand staircase was filled with flowers and candles. Everything looked as though it were from a dream. Everyone was having a splendid time. Everyone except Arabella.

Arabella was standing in the corner of the room next to the orchestra. They were playing such beautiful, elegant music that Arabella so desperately wanted to dance to. She couldn't enjoy herself the whole night, though. Buckingham and Milady were somewhere in the room or somewhere in the palace, hidden by disguises, so no one would recognize them. Guests were also introducing themselves to Arabella, since rumor had it that Arabella was to be come the Queen's new lady-in-waiting. Almost everyone knew who she was now, even with her mask on.

Arabella's mask was just like her dress. The mask was midnight blue and had detailed designs of gold. On the side of the masks were black and blue feathers that the King and Queen added for her. She had received many compliments on it, so far.

One by one, Arabella studied the couple that elegantly danced by her. Seeing them smile at each other or stare into each others eyes through the masks. She quietly sighed and watched the orchestra.

"Ah, Athos!"

Arabella looked up and saw the King and Queen walking towards Athos. If Athos was here then the other Musketeers would be here, as well.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Monsieur." Queen Anne said.

Athos smiled. "Likewise, Your Majesty."

"And where are the others?" The King asked.

"Oh, they are-"

"I'll have some wine, served in your finest goblet please!" Porthos said loudly to the butler.

"Well, there's Porthos." Athos smiled.

"And I." Aramis said as he joined Athos' side and bowed to the King and Queen.

"Good evening, Aramis." The King said.

"Good evening, Your Majesty. You and your wife look absolutely wonderful." Aramis said.

The Queen smiled. "Thank you, Aramis."

"And there's D'Artagnan." The King interrupted.

Athos turned around and saw D'Artagnan walking towards them. Athos suddenly felt in need for a drink so he decided to join Porthos.

"Excuse me." Athos bowed.

"Of course. Enjoy your evening." The Queen said.

"Thank you." Athos said and walked away.

"D'Artagnan, welcome." The Queen said as D'Artagnan walked up to them.

D'Artagnan bowed. "Thank you. The palace looks lovely, Your Majesties. More grand than I had thought."

The King smiled proudly. "Why thank you! That really means a lot and- Oh! Hello, Monsieur!" He said as he walked away to another guest.

D'Artagnan shrugged his shoulders and smiled at the Queen.

"How are you, D'Artagnan?" She asked.

"Can't complain, Your Majesty."

"And are you planning on dancing and enjoying the evening?"

"Well, I plan to…"

"Good, because there is a certain young lady here who would like to dance with you." The Queen whispered.

D'Artagnan smiled. He knew who she was talking about. "Where is she?" He asked.

The Queen smiled and nodded to her right. "Enjoy yourself, D'Artagnan." She said and joined her husband.

"Thank you." D'Artagnan said as she walked away. He straightened up and looked to his right. In the corner was Arabella, who was nervously playing with a strand of hair and shyly smiling at him.

D'Artagnan felt as though his heart would stop. Arabella looked even more beautiful than he had imagined her to be. She looked absolutely beautiful and breathtaking. How earnestly he wanted to dance with her and just have her to himself during the whole ball; and he was determined to do just that. He walked over to her and gently kissed her hand. Arabella couldn't help but blush.

D'Artagnan looked at her, hand on his hips and asked. "Now, tell me, why is a beautiful girl like you standing in the corner of a magnificent ball, such as this?"

Arabella smiled. "I was waiting for a certain someone to arrive, so I may be able to dance with him."

"And has your special guest arrived?"

"Unfortunately." Arabella laughed.

D'Artagnan smirked. "Then, my Lady, may I have this dance?" He asked as he saw the orchestra prepare to begin again.

Arabella nodded and left the corner to dance with him. The two bowed in front of each other. Arabella placed a hand on his shoulder while he placed a hand on her waist. As soon as the music began, the two began to sway and gracefully dance to the music.

"I thought you couldn't dance?" Arabella asked.

D'Artagnan chuckled. "I'm very observant so, I learned fast."

"Of course you did." Arabella smiled and looked to the couple dancing near them. Porthos had his arms around a blonde woman and the two were laughing immensely.

"Porthos seems to be enjoying himself." Arabella laughed.

D'Artagnan looked in his direction. "Well, that is what he had intended to do."

Arabella smiled and nodded and the two were soon dancing in silence.

D'Artagnan soon looked into her eyes. "You look very beautiful, Arabella."

Arabella looked at him. "Thank you. You look very handsome."

Smiling, D'Artagnan began to lessen the space between them.

"I have been looking forward to seeing you all day, since you left so early."

"Oh, yes, well, I had to arrive here early."

"I know. I was just worried. Athos was saying-"

"Athos? What was he saying?"

D'Artagnan felt that he shouldn't bring it up again so he dropped the subject.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter. What matters is that we're together and enjoying ourselves."

"Hmm… Yes, we are." Arabella smiled, dropping the subject as well.

D'Artagnan soon leaned in further as if her were about to kiss her, but unfortunately, the song had concluded and now all attention was suppose to be focused on the King and Queen.

Arabella pulled away and looked at D'Artagnan. "Let's go stand next to Athos and Aramis." She said.

Reluctant, D'Artagnan nodded and followed closely behind her. Athos was standing in the corner with a beautifully decorated goblet of wine. Aramis was standing with him. Aramis smiled when he saw Arabella and D'Artagnan walk over. Arabella stood next to Athos and D'Artagnan stood on the other side of her. Porthos soon joined them, accompanied by the blonde woman he had danced with.

"On behalf of my wife and me, we would like to thank everyone who has joined us tonight." The King cheerfully said as the crowd of people cleared the center of the room for them.

The crowd along with Arabella and the Musketeers clapped.

"As you know, we have been living in fear for sometime…"

Arabella began nervously playing with her hair but D'Artagnan gently put his hand on hers so she would cease doing so.

The King continued "But tonight, we forget our worries and our troubles and our fears. Tonight is a night of celebration." The King added.

The crowd began to cheer.

"Let's all make this a night to remember." The King smiled and raised his goblet of wine.

The people in the crowd that had drinks did the same and others clapped and cheered. The music once again began to play.

"And that is exactly what I intend to do." Porthos smirked as the blonde woman giggled.

Aramis looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Porthos, you are a strange one."

Porthos laughed. "Oh, Aramis, you are too. Aramis, Athos, Arabella, and boy-"

D'Artagnan scoffed.

"This is Mademoiselle Penelope."

"Good evening." Penelope giggled. The men bowed and Arabella curtsied.

"Ah, you are Mademoiselle Arabella, yes?" Penelope asked.

Arabella nodded. "Yes, I am."

"How lovely to meet you! I've heard so many good things about you from the Queen. Are you thinking of accepting her generous offer?"

The Musketeers looked at Arabella. They hadn't known of the Queen asking Arabella to be a Lady-In-Waiting.

"Only time will tell, I suppose." Arabella answered.

"C'mon, Penelope. Let's dance!" Porthos said happily as he took her with him.

"Yes, Porthos." Penelope laughed. "I shall see you soon then, Arabella!" She called out as she followed Porthos.

Aramis laughed.

"Why don't you dance with someone, Aramis?" D'Artagnan asked.

"Oh, I'm not ready to dance yet." He said and drank his wine.

"And why aren't you dancing, Athos?" Arabella asked.

"You shant see me dancing, ever." Athos said.

"Aw."

"Well, you two can remain here at the mercy of your wine, while I dance with Arabella." D'Artagnan smiled as he took Arabella's arm in his.

"Do as you'd like." Athos mumbled.

"Enjoy yourself, boy." Aramis said.

D'Artagnan not only danced one dance with Arabella, he danced many dances with her. Occasionally taking a break to get a drink but right after, it was back to dancing for them. Both were really enjoying themselves, tremendously.

"Let's go outside to the garden! Please?" Arabella heard a woman ask.

"Alright, my dearest. The fireworks will begin soon, as well." A man answered.

The fireworks. The start of the fireworks would be the time when she would have to leave and meet Buckingham and Milady. She suddenly felt nervous and D'Artagnan noticed.

"Arabella, is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, I just think I'm dizzy from dancing so much." She lied.

"Would you like to go outside to get some fresh air?" D'Artagnan asked.

Arabella nodded and D'Artagnan took her outside with him. In the distance they heard Aramis and Porthos laughing.

"Ah, Athos, Aramis and Porthos are over here." D'Artagnan said.

"Oh, should we go to them?" Arabella asked.

"I'd rather just stay here with you."

"So would I."

D'Artagnan smiled. "Let's sit on that stone bench over there."

Arabella walked over to the bench and sat down. D'Artagnan sat next to her. "Are you having a good time?" He asked.

"I'm having a wonderful time."

"Thanks to me?" D'Artagnan smirked.

Arabella laughed and rolled her eyes. "Possibly."

"I'll give you a straight answer. Yes, I'm having a wonderful time thanks to you."

"Oh, D'Artagnan, you're sweet."

D'Artagnan looked at the night sky. "I know."

Arabella grinned. "You're also very full of yourself."

"It's good to be confident, isn't it?" D'Artagnan smiled.

"I suppose." Arabella said as played with the sleeves of her dress.

D'Artagnan looked at her and kissed her on the cheek. Arabella then looked at him and kissed him. D'Artagnan sighed happily and held her hand in his. That did it for her: She was going to tell D'Artagnan about Buckingham and Milady's plan before she had to leave. Even if she had to help them, it would be a lot of help to tell him so he can tell the Musketeers and try to also prevent Milady and Buckingham from hurting anyone.

"D'Artagnan, may I ask you something?" Arabella asked.

"Anything." D'Artagnan answered.

"Remember what you said about B-"

"D'Artagnan, Arabella, the fireworks are about to begin!" Aramis called out as the clock tolled the hour.

* * *

><p>"My patience is wearing thin." Milady sighed as she stared out the window to the gardens.<p>

"Don't worry. Is my sister out there yet?' Buckingham said.

"Yes. She's been there with that boy." Milady said.

"Excellent." Buckingham smiled.

He and Milady had been hiding in one of the palace's towers and had killed the guards that had tried to stop them before they could get to tell king and queen of their presence. Anxiously, they were waiting for the bell to strike 8 o'clock.

"You don't think she'll tell them about our plan, do you?" Milady asked.

"Of course not. Once the bell strikes 8'o clock, we hurriedly go the garden where the fireworks are and commence our plan."

Then the bell tolled and Milady grinned in the darkness of the tower.

"And now, we commence." She said as she walked towards the door.

"After you, Milady." Buckingham smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

The fireworks were soon going to begin. Arabella had to leave and meet with Buckingham and Milady so they can start their plan.

"Let's go see the fireworks, Arabella." D'Artagnan said as he shyly held her hand and began walking.

Arabella stopped him. "Wait."

"What? Why?" D'Artagnan said.

Arabella looked at him. "I have to…" She stopped. What was she suppose to say?

D'Artagnan knew that she was worried. She was acting the same way she had been a day earlier and had that same worried look on her face.

"Something's wrong, isn't there?" D'Artagnan asked and looked around to see if anyone had been watching.

"No, no, nothing is wrong. I-I just remembered that the Queen had… She had asked me to do her a favor and I can't break my promise to the Queen." Arabella said, trying to show no nervousness in her answer.

D'Artagnan's eyes narrowed. "What is the favor?" He asked.

"Well, it's a surprise. I can't tell you. Now, I'll be on my way." I'm sorry…"

D'Artagnan leaned in. "Maybe I can follow you in then, once you meet the Queen-"

"I'm sorry; D'Artagnan, but you can't follow me. Please. Stay here and enjoy the fireworks. I really have to go. I'll be back though!"

D'Artagnan nodded and kissed her before giving her a small smile.

"What ever you're doing; I hope you're careful."

Saying nothing, Arabella slowly backed away and turned around. She then quickly walked back to the palace doors, where couples were standing in a crowd trying to get outside to the gardens so they can get a view of the firework display.

"Excuse me… Pardon me." Arabella said as she made her way through the crowd of people.

"Pardon me, I- Arabella?" The Queen asked.

Arabella looked at her. "Your Majesty. What a surprise to see you." She smiled.

"I wouldn't think it was a surprise if you saw the Queen at her own ball." The Queen laughed.

Arabella looked down, embarrassed. "Oh, you're right."

"Now, what's wrong? Why are you in here? Shouldn't you be outside with that ever so handsome young man?" The Queen smirked.

"I had forgotten to do something." Arabella lied.

"Oh? Such as?"

_Please, don't ask questions, Your Majesty… _

"Such as-""Your Majesty! We should really be going outside!" The King called out.

"Coming, Darling!" The Queen said and looked back at Arabella. "Well, don't be too long."

"I won't." Arabella said and bowed. Once the Queen had gone outside, Arabella walked through the ballroom and into the hall, where the mirrors and portraits that Arabella admired were, and called out for Buckingham.

"Hello?" She whispered. "I'm here, sorry I'm late." She said quietly.

"Apology not accepted." Milady said as she walked out of the shadows of the edge of the hallway.

Buckingham joined her side. "Now, now, we'll forgive my dear little sister. It doesn't matter that she chose her own priorities over us."

Arabella glared. "But-"

"Shh! We have no time to discuss this and get into petty arguments. Now that I know you'll really go through with this, I need you to go back outside and distract those blasted musketeers." Buckingham said.

"And hurry up!" Milady added.

"You two better not hurt anyone." Arabella said and quickly walked out of the hallway and through the ballroom. Tears where stinging in her eyes and blurring her vision. She quickly wiped her eyes and hurried back outside to find the Musketeers. Luckily, they were all standing together.

D'Artagnan had been impatient as he waited for Arabella to return. He grew very worried and suspicious when he saw the King and Queen outside without Arabella. What was she doing?

"I'm running low of wine." Porthos said sadly as he looked into his almost empty goblet of wine.

"Just get more after the fireworks." Aramis said.

"I'd rather get wine than look at fireworks." Porthos said.

"Where are those fireworks anyway?" Aramis asked.

"Something probably caused them to be delayed." Athos said.

"Stop complaining…" D'Artagnan mumbled.

Aramis looked at him. "Feeling cross, boy?"

"He's learning from Athos." Porthos laughed.

Athos cleared his throat and said nothing.

"I'm just wondering where Arabella went. She said she was-"

"I'm back." Arabella said as she stood by Aramis.

"Now, girl, why do you look as though you have been weeping?" Porthos asked.

D'Artagnan looked at Arabella with concern. "Arabella?"

"I wasn't crying, Porthos. The smoke from the candles inside where irritating. I'm fine, D'Artagnan."

"Are you sure?" D'Artagnan asked.

Arabella didn't answer him because she was watching Athos. He was staring at the area where the fireworks were set up. He was watching someone. Before she knew it, Athos began walking towards the fireworks set up.

Arabella nudged Aramis out of the way and ran up to Athos. "Where are you going?" She asked.

Athos ignored her and kept walking. Arabella sighed and stood in front of him. "You're walking right into the fireworks display, not a very wise choice, wouldn't you agree?"

"And helping Buckingham and Milady with their plans is not a very wise choice wither, wouldn't you agree?" Athos asked.

Arabella stared at him. "You-"

"Oh, believe me, Miss Arabella, I know. I saw you sneak out of the house. I know that Buckingham and Milady De Winter have been pestering you about helping them and you just had to agree. I've even said something to the boy but he won't listen-"

"Why would you tell him that? I don't want him to get hurt!"

"But he will be when he finds out! He trusts you and cares for you but now he'll see-"

"Stop." Arabella said quietly. Athos looked to the left and saw D'Artagnan walking up to them.

" What's going on here?" He asked.

Athos sighed and opened his mouth to speak but a firework went off and went straight up into the sky. It exploded into sparks of blue. The crowd that was watching stared in amazement and applauded.

Athos looked at Arabella.

"We should get back, Arabella, the fireworks have started." D'Artagnan said and looked suspiciously at Athos and Arabella.

"Right. Let's go back to Aramis and Porthos." Arabella said and she slowly walked back with D'Artagnan following behind her. The two were startled when they heard a firework right above them zoom past. Arabella looked up at the sky and saw that the firework had hit the side palace, and soon, flames were igniting.

D'Artagnan stared at the side of the palace. "What was that?" He asked and looked at the area where the fireworks were being shot from.

Another firework shot and hit the palace again. The crowd outside was now in turmoil. People were screaming, or running. The King and Queen were looking around in utter shock.

Arabella quickly lifted her skirts and ran as fast as she could to the fireworks set up.

She heard D'Artagnan calling her name and running after her. She heard Porthos and Aramis yelling as well.

"Arabella?" D'Artagnan called out as he ran after her.

"Boy? What are you doing? What's going on?" Porthos asked as he joined Aramis and Athos, who were trying to calm the guests.

"Not now, please!" D'Artagnan said and continued chasing Arabella.

Arabella ran up to the area where the fireworks were loaded but Milady and Buckingham weren't there.

"Where are the King and Queen?" She heard somebody ask.

That's when she heard the airship from above her. It was slowly lowering to get closer to the ground. Buckingham stood on the deck with a grin on his face.

D'Artagnan stopped running and looked at the airship.

"Damn, Buckingham!" He yelled.

Arabella looked back at the palace and saw that part of it was engulfed in flames; men were struggling to put the fire out.

The frightened crowd was now focused on the airship.

"Thank you Arabella for doing…well, whatever you did. You're such a good liar, though. I suppose you get that from me." Buckingham said.

"She learned from the best!" Milady said and winked in Athos' direction.

"Buckingham! What is the meaning of this!" Athos asked.

"The meaning? Well… when one is driven mad with power, one will do everything to gain it, right?" Buckingham answered.

D'Artagnan stood by Arabella. "Stop this and leave everyone and Arabella alone! She doesn't want anything to do with you."

Milady laughed. "You think that is going to stop us? And for your information, Arabella has been helping us."

D'Artagnan looked at Arabella. "You said you would tell me if he was trying to hurt you or forcing you to-"

"They were going to kill you if I did!" Arabella said, tears, once again, returning to her eyes.

"But Arabella, I trusted you! I thought I could protect you from anything and that you were being honest to me."

"You still can-"

"No, I can't. Arabella… I…I thought I kind of loved you." D'Artagnan said.

"Aw." Milady giggled.

Arabella sighed. "You _thought_ you loved me? Well, I _thought_ I loved you, as well. I suppose that everything was just a waste of our time then." She said.

D'Artagnan said nothing and stared at her.

"Where are the King and Queen?" Aramis asked.

"Oh, safe with us! I know we've only been here a short time, but we really have to leave." Buckingham said and lowered the walkway for Arabella. Milady ran down and grabbed Arabella and brought her on the airship. "Hurry before they try to get the King and Queen!"

"Arabella? Wait!" She heard D'Artagnan say.

"Give up, D'Artagnan, she's gone." Athos said.

"No! Arabella!"

"Sorry!" Milady smirked.

One by one the Guards began shooting at the airship but unfortunately, missing or not causing much damage. The ship was soon in the air away from the palace.

"I can't believe I did that… I can't believe I actually helped you!" Arabella screamed as soon as the ship was floating through the night sky.

"Wonderful wasn't it? The part of the castle we destroyed was where the Queens chambers were so, all her jewels were destroyed as well as any of the King's plans for the country. Soon, the people will realize how horrible the King reacts under situations such as these and he'll be forced off the throne and I shall steal it for myself and France will be under my rule." Buckingham said and sighed happily.

"Where are they?" Arabella asked angrily.

"They are below deck. Do not try anything." Milady glared.

Arabella went below deck and saw the King and Queen tied up and sitting in the corner. The Queen's eyes were red from crying.

"Lady Arabella!" The King said.

Arabella stood in front of them. "I am so sorry, this is my entire fault. The palace is destroyed and now you two are in grave danger-"

"That is exactly right!" The King interrupted.

"Arabella, I am not angry with you. I understand that you probably and no other choice." The Queen said.

The King looked at her. "Well I'm angry! Part of my palace was set ablaze, my plans were destroyed, our treasured items were destroyed and-and my clothes-"

"We can always get those back, Darling." The Queen said soothingly.

Arabella sighed. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Please, Arabella, perhaps you can help us." The Queen said.

"But how can I help you?"

"I overheard Buckingham speaking about taking us to the Tower of London. He means to execute us or imprison us, I believe." The King whispered.

Arabella nodded and looked around to make sure they weren't being listened to.

"Well, we can't let that happen. The Musketeers will surely find out our whereabouts and once they arrive at the Tower of London, I will meet with them and hopefully they'll forgive me-" She whispered.

"Not likely." The King interrupted.

"Louis!" The Queen scolded.

"No, he's right, Your Majesty. They probably will not accept my help but if they do then you two will go with them and then you'll be safe. Meanwhile the Musketeers will probably have a plan of their own to stop my brother and Milady and let's hope it's successful."

"So we just go along with everything and hope that the Musketeers make an appearance?" The King asked.

"Yes."

"And if they don't show up?"

"Your Majesty, I have faith that they will."


	9. Chapter 9

"Where do you suppose they've gone?" Porthos asked as he walked the palace gardens with Athos.

"I'm still thinking on that." Athos replied.

Porthos nodded and looked at the palace with a sigh. It was the morning after the Masquerade Ball. The King and Queen were gone and all of France was in an uproar. Even without them, the palace was being taken care of. Soldiers were guarding the area or searching the skies for the airship and the destroyed area of the palace was being tended to. The Musketeers were greatly needed at this moment. They were the ones who were going to bring the King and Queen back to the palace. They just needed to have a plan first.

"Porthos! Athos!" Aramis called out as he walked over to his friends.

Athos looked up at him. "What is it, Aramis?"

"How does the Tower of London sound?"

"The Tower of London? Really, Aramis, where did you get an idea like that?" Porthos asked.

"Well, I've been praying on it and I keep having this thought that they're going to the Tower of London." Aramis explained.

"Well, what do you think?" Porthos asked Athos.

"I say we go on to the Tower of London."

Aramis smiled. "Thank you for trusting in my intuition. Where is D'Artagnan?"

"The boy is somewhere about."

"Is he still angry with you?" Aramis asked.

Athos rolled his eyes. "Yes. We had another little dispute last night, but, no matter, we can't let that slow us down."

Porthos nodded in agreement. "Indeed! Now, let's get to the airship." He said and walked away. Aramis followed, leaving Athos to decide whether or not he should follow, as well. His decision was to, instead, find D'Artagnan. Now, where was D'Artagnan? After a lot of walking around, Athos found him sitting at the edge of the fountain and staring into the distance. Athos had not been on good terms with the boy for a while and he knew that they couldn't work as a team if they had their problems with another. It was time, Athos thought, to solve this problem. He had taken only one step towards D'Artagnan when he stood up.

"Hello, D'Artagnan." Athos said.

D'Artagnan nodded and sat back down. Athos sighed and stood in front of him.

"Come now, we think we have our location of the King and Queen and we can't work together to find them unless we put this silly dispute behind us." Athos said.

D'Artagnan looked at him. "What's the location?"

"The Tower of London."

"Ah, of course."

"Look, boy, we can't keep going on like this." Athos said in a harsh voice.

D'Artagnan stood up. "You're right Athos. If we keep standing around, the king and queen may perish under our account." He said and began to walk away.

Athos turn around and grabbed D'Artagnan's arm. "The Musketeers work together as a team."

D'Artagnan nodded. "Why, yes, they do. Please let go of my arm."

Athos glared and let go of his arm. D'Artagnan turned and walked away with a smirk on his face. He was really trying to frustrate Athos now.

"All aboard the airship!" Porthos yelled from the deck.

Once all the Musketeers were on the ship, they left immediately.

"So, Tower of London?" D'Artagnan asked as he looked through a telescope.

"Yes, I have a very good feeling about that place." Aramis said.

"It's not exactly a feel good place-"

"Oh, D'Artagnan, you know what I mean."

"Did we bring any wine?" Porthos asked as he looked through barrels.

"No." Athos replied.

"Damn. Maybe there's some below deck." Porthos said and walked to the door that led him below the deck.

As soon as he opened the door, a familiar face stood there, guilt stricken.

"Planchet!" Porthos asked.

Planchet smiled shyly. "Top of the morning to-"

Athos was now in his face. "Planchet! What are you doing here? Were you invited?"

Planchet cringed in fear. "N-no, Sir! I was-"

"Planchet, who's taking care of the house? Did you just leave it unattended?" Aramis asked.

"Planchet, you didn't happen to bring any wine, did you?" Porthos asked.

"I-I didn't, Sir! And yes the house is unattended!" Planchet said.

"How long have you been here? You were at home when we left for the ball!" Athos said.

"I heard there was trouble so I decided to come see if-"

"If any help was needed?" Aramis asked.

"Yes, Sir!"

"We don't need your help, Planchet." Athos said.

"Actually, we need all the help we can get." It was D'Artagnan's turn to talk. The Musketeers looked at him.

"And how is he supposed to help?" Porthos asked.

"Once we have a plan, we'll know. He's helped us once, and he can surely help us again. Welcome aboard, Planchet." D'Artagnan smiled and went back to looking through the telescope.

Planchet beamed. "Oh, Sir, you're too kind! I promise I won't be an annoyance! I'll do everything I'm told! I won't ruin anything! I'll be the best help-"

"Shut up, Planchet." Athos said.

* * *

><p>"Is everything under control, Milady?" Buckingham asked as Milady joined him on his walk through the halls of the Tower of London.<p>

"Of course. The King and Queen are locked in the cell, our men are ready with their weapons and I have paid the executioner." Milady grinned.

"And the Musketeers are no where in sight?" Buckingham asked.

"No where in sight."

"Excellent. And you took care Arabella, as well?"

"Oh, she was the first task I took care of. I locked her in a cell that's on the opposite end of the tower."

"You are cruel, Darling." Buckingham smiled and kissed her hand.

"So I'm told." Milady replied.

Arabella, the King and Queen had been locked away in individual cells in the tower. Each cell had no food or water and each person had no idea how long they would be kept there. The King and Queen were in the same room but in different cells. Arabella was on the opposite end of the tower and alone. Arabella had nothing to do but to try to find a way to escape, which she knew would most likely be impossible. Milady had purposely left the keys on the wooden table at the other side of the room to tease Arabella. There was no way Arabella could reach those keys unless someone grabbed them for her. She sighed and leaned against the bars. She regretted everything that happened. She missed D'Artagnan and the Musketeers. All she could think about was how horrible D'Artagnan must feel and how she and lied to him and put him in danger and that if he came back, she would try to make things right.

* * *

><p>"Once we arrive at the Tower of London, which should be soon, we will each have our own tasks to do." Athos said.<p>

The Musketeers nodded.

Athos looked at D'Artagnan "D'Artagnan you will find the King and Queen and bring them-"

"Cheese and bread?" Planchet asked happily as he placed a tray of sliced cheese and bread on the table out on deck.

Athos straightened his stance and turned towards him.

Planchet's eyes widened as he realized he interrupted them.

"I'm sorry. Do continue." Planchet said.

Athos took a deep breath and looked back at the Musketeers. "D'Artagnan, you will find the King and Queen and bring them to safety."

"Fair enough." D'Artagnan said.

"Porthos and I will take care of Buckingham's guards and anyone who tries to stop us." Aramis said.

"Right." Porthos said as he stuffed his mouth with bread and cheese. "But who will find Buckingham and Milady?"

"Buckingham and Milady wouldn't dare be in the same place when we arrive. They'll most likely be separated. So, leave Milady to me." Athos said.

"Oh, how exciting!" Planchet chimed.

D'Artagnan chuckled while Athos once again glared at Planchet and resumed talking. "Buckingham likes to hide out so we need to look in the most unlikely places. Porthos, Aramis, you two may try to begin finding him after you've gotten rid of all the guards."

"Alright. And if Buckingham is found? Do we kill him?" Aramis asked.

"No." Athos answered.

"Can we severely injure him?" Porthos asked.

"Yes. Once Buckingham and Milady are found, they are to be arrested. The King's guards are arriving there at some point as well."

"Sounds good to me." D'Artagnan said.

"And what am I to do, Sir?" Planchet asked.

"Try not to get killed." Porthos said.

"No, in all seriousness, Planchet, listen to me. The King and Queen are most likely in a guarded area of the tower. Aramis and Porthos will be busy getting rid of the other guards so; you are to join D'Artagnan in finding the King and Queen. Here's what you need to do, the guards won't let just anybody into the room of cells. You need to be a person with purpose. Near the cells, they always have room where the executioner places his belongings, now, if I do remember, there's a room where an executioners outfit is hung up just waiting to be worn. Executioners are usually…burly, like yourself, so you will wear the executioners outfit, go over to the guards, and give them a reason to allow you in. D'Artagnan, you'll help him with this since he really isn't capable of thinking of reason without giving himself away."

"Will do." D'Artagnan said.

Athos continued. "Once you are inside, D'Artagnan will get rid of the guards and you will find the keys and set the King and Queen free."

"Oh, that sounds easy enough! I won't let you down, Sir."

"Then it is done. Any questions?" Athos asked.

Planchet raised his hand. "Oh! I have a question!"

"Does anyone else have a question?" Athos asked and looked at the Musketeers.

"No." D'Artagnan said.

"Fine. Yes, Planchet, what is your question?"

"What happens if we find that girl? What was her name? Arabella?"

Aramis and Porthos quickly glanced at D'Artagnan who was staring at Athos, waiting for his reply.

Athos thought for a moment and saw the expression on D'Artagnan's face. "We let her go and make sure the guards don't arrest her. She can find her way out of this mess if she got herself into it."

Aramis nodded. "That sounds like the best way to go."

D'Artagnan said nothing and looked into the telescope. "We have arrived."

* * *

><p>Arabella sat quietly on the cold, stone floor of the cell. She was exhausted, hungry and in need of fresh air and sunlight. Her masquerade dress the Queen had given her was now in tatters and her hair was a mess. If she felt this way, she couldn't imagine how the King and Queen feel. She wanted to escape and help them and return to the Palace of Versailles. All she could do now was hope that they were alright. She slowly closed her eyes in hope that she would drift off into a short sleep to pass the time but as soon as her eyes were closed, the tower shook. She quickly stood up and looked around her. She heard muffled voices from a distance.<p>

"_Damn, Aramis, don't you know how to land a ship!" _A deep familiar voice yelled.

"_It's my first time!" _

"Aramis? Athos?" Arabella asked out loud. The Musketeers were here. There was a glimmer of hope. But she knew they weren't in search for her. They were in search for the King and Queen and trying to stop Buckingham and Milady.

The plan was in action as soon as the Musketeers crash landed into the tower. Athos was off to find Milady and possibly Buckingham, Aramis and Porthos were getting rid of all the guards in the courtyard and would slowly make there way up to getting rid of all the guards in the towers and D'Artagnan and Planchet were searching for the King and Queen.

D'Artagnan and Planchet had made there way to the opposite end of the tower and discovered that this area of the tower wasn't guarded at all.

"Do you see anything that could be of use?" D'Artagnan asked as he looked through rooms they passed by.

"No, no, I don't see anything." Planchet answered. "Oh, look! There's a closed door. Shall we go in?"

"Might as well. It looks like a door that leads to a room of jail cells. Come on." D'Artagnan said and took precautions by taking his sword out.

Planchet and D'Artagnan slowly entered the room and looked around them.

"I don't think anyone's in here." Planchet whispered.

"But the keys are." D'Artagnan said as he walked over to the wooden table where the keys were placed.

Arabella stared at D'Artagnan and Planchet, thinking of what to say. She was excited to see them but also frightened.

"We have the keys!" Planchet exclaimed.

"Shh, Planchet. Now, let's go find the King and Queen."

"Wait!" Arabella yelled.

D'Artagnan and Planchet turned to the cells. "Who's there?" D'Artagnan asked.

Arabella waved her arm out through the bars of the cell. "Over here."

"That's Miss Arabella!" Planchet said.

D'Artagnan quickly walked over to her cell and saw Arabella standing there. He wanted to let her free and tell her everything that he had wanted to tell her and that he forgave her but, this was a mission and he couldn't be distracted.

"Who locked you in here?" He asked.

"Hello to you too. Milady locked me in here." Arabella said. "I kept trying to help the King and Queen and I was being a distraction."

"Well it's good to see you again, Arabella." Planchet said.

"You too, Planchet." Arabella smiled.

"Maybe I should leave you in here, you know, since you're a…distraction." D'Artagnan teased.

"No, D'Artagnan, don't. You need my help. I know where the King and Queen are and you and Planchet would be lost without my direction."

"Try me." D'Artagnan said.

"Please, let me out. You have the keys." Arabella said.

"I'm sure Planchet and I can find it on our own. Thanks, though."

"D'Artagnan, this isn't fair!"

D'Artagnan looked straight in her eyes. "A lot of things in life aren't fair. But we have to just accept that, don't we?"

"D'Artagnan, I'm so sorry. I-"

Planchet knew that this was going no where so he interrupted. "I accept your apology on his behalf. Sort of. I like you, Arabella. Therefore, I feel the right thing to do is to allow you to help us."

D'Artagnan looked at him. "That's fine, right D'Artagnan?" Planchet asked.

D'Artagnan said nothing and began searching through the keys to unlock Arabella's cell.

"That's the spirit! Let the poor girl out!" Planchet said.

The cell was then opened and Arabella walked out. D'Artagnan closed the cell behind him and told her "If you try anything funny or lie to us, I swear, I-" "Oh, come on, D'Artagnan. The only thing I care about right now is helping the King and Queen return back to their home." Arabella said.

"So we're a team now right? We're going to all work together cooperatively?" Planchet asked.

"D'Artagnan?" Arabella asked.

D'Artagnan nodded. "Yes. Yes, we're a team."


	10. Chapter 10

Athos walked slowly through the halls of the Tower of London. He was set on finding Milady and having her arrested. As much as he hated doing so, he knew it had to be done. He knew that if he did encounter her, she would try to tempt him so, he decided to give into her little game until she thinks she has won and then he would catch her off guard and have her arrested, if the guards were there, of course.

At the end of the hall, he saw that a door was left ajar and there was a light flickering in there. Athos had his hand at his side, where his sword was, and cautiously advanced towards the door. He walked in slowly and examined the room. Everything seemed normal, that is, until the door closed behind him.

"Looking for me?" A voice asked behind him.

"As a matter of fast, yes." Athos answered and turned around to see Milady standing before him in front of the door.

Milady smirked. "That's very kind of you. Have you come to make sure that I am safe?" She asked.

"Somewhat."

Milady smiled and slowly walked around the room. Athos watched her, mesmerized, but at the same time, on his guard.

"That dress looks lovely on you." Athos said.

Milady batted her eyelashes at him. "You really think so?"

Athos nodded. "Yes. Red is simply your color."

"I know. Buckingham gave it to me." She said. "If you're trying to get me to tell you where the King and Queen are or where Buckingham is, you might as well leave now."

"Oh, no, no. That's not my task." He said.

Milady raised an eyebrow. "Your task? So you assigned each Musketeer a task? That's very sweet. Good luck with the completion of your tasks."

"Thank you." Athos said.

"And you won't succeed in arresting me."

"What makes you think-"

"I know you, Athos. You've been trying to have me arrested for a while now." Milady said and walked towards the window.

Athos watched her as she continued. "Well, now that I know for sure that those were your intentions, I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you, now. Have a blast!" Milady smirked as she opened the window and was quickly gone. Athos quickly made his way to the window. "Milady!" he called out. Then, he heard that oh so familiar hissing noise. He looked behind him and there was a stick of dynamite igniting right before his eyes.

"Damn." He muttered to himself and ran out of the room as fast as he could. The dynamite exploded and the impact of it made Athos fall. Once the smoke died down, Athos propped himself up and saw that he was surrounded by broken stone. The dust and remaining smoke around him made him have a coughing fit.

"I-" He began to say but was cut off by his own coughing. He lay back down on the floor and stared at the ceiling.

"I hate that woman." He muttered.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Porthos asked as he bashed another guard on the head with a wooden barrel.<p>

"Yes, I did. What do you suppose it was?" Aramis asked as he threw a guard against the stone floor.

"An explosive, obviously." Porthos answered as he moved to the other side of the room.

"Hope none of our friends got hurt." Aramis said.

"Oh, let's hope not." Porthos replied.

"There. Now that seems like all the guards in here. Let's continue to the next room, yes?" Aramis asked.

"Yes, we should. I would really prefer some wine, though."

* * *

><p>D'Artagnan, Arabella, and Planchet all poked there heads out from behind the stone wall. Two guards were standing in front of a wooden door where there were jail cells. Planchet had found the executioners outfit in one of the empty rooms and was dressed for the part. He was to go up to the guards, have them let him in and while he was in the room, D'Artagnan and Arabella were to get rid of the guards.<p>

"Go." D'Artagnan whispered to Planchet while he and Arabella hid behind the wall. Planchet took a deep breath and walked over as the executioner. The guards straightened their stance when they saw him.

"What do you want?" One of the guards asked.

Planchet deepened his voice. "I-I-" Planchet began.

D'Artagnan cringed behind the wall. "Come on, Planchet." He whispered.

"Well?" The other guard asked.

"Buckingham sent me to speak to the King and Queen and I must report anyone who thinks otherwise." Planchet said.

"Very well." The guard said and opened the door.

"Thank you." Planchet said and entered the room and closed the wooden door behind him.

"Now?" Arabella asked D'Artagnan.

D'Artagnan nodded. "Now."

D'Artagnan and Arabella ran out from behind the wall. D'Artagnan had his sword in hand and went up to one guard while Arabella attacked the other and stole his sword. D'Artagnan looked at Arabella and gave his sword to her. Both guards were on the floor and Arabella had both swords pointed at them both.

"Is this little girl going to kill us?" The guard laughed.

"She doesn't have the courage to." The other guard said.

"Oh, yes, I do." Arabella replied and looked at D'Artagnan, who had picked up a barrel.

"Prove it." The guard said. Arabella glanced at D'Artagnan, who rolled his eyes and threw the barrel at both of the guards.

"She doesn't have to prove anything to you." D'Artagnan said to the two unconscious guards. Arabella smiled at him and began dragging one of the guard's body into an empty room. D'Artagnan did the same and locked the guards away in the room. When Arabella and D'Artagnan walked into the room where the King and Queen were, they were already set free by Planchet.

"Arabella! D'Artagnan!" The Queen said happily and ran up to both of them and hugged them.

"I'm so glad you both are safe, Your Majesty." Arabella said.

"We weren't sure what was to become of you." D'Artagnan said.

"We are very grateful." The Queen smiled.

The King joined his wife's side. "Yes. We are very grateful and tired and hungry and-"

"Now, now, Darling." The Queen scolded.

"Homesick." The Kind added quickly.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. You'll be home soon enough. We need to get you two out of here." D'Artagnan said.

"What of Buckingham?" The King asked.

"He should be getting arrested right now unless your guards haven't arrived yet." D'Artagnan answered.

"My guards? They're supposed to be here? Well confound it all, where are they?" The King asked and looked out the window. "Oh, they're here!"

D'Artagnan ran to the window and looked out. "Ah, perfect timing. We need to get you to out of this place. Come on." He said and began walking.

Arabella turned to the King and Queen. "Try to remain as silent as you can and be extremely careful." "All of France will never forgive us if you two get hurt." Planchet added.

"Planchet is right." Arabella whispered. "And take off that executioner mask, you look frightening."

"Oh, right, sorry." Planchet laughed and took the mask off.

"What is taking so long?" D'Artagnan asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Sorry!" The King said and the four of them followed D'Artagnan through the stone halls and staircases.

* * *

><p>"And then I told her, oh, no, no, no. I prefer-"<p>

"Porthos, look." Aramis said as he stopped his friend from walking and studied something on the floor.

Porthos looked over his shoulder. "What? What is it?" He asked as Aramis knelt down and picked up a small piece of what looked like, blue fabric.

"Oh… Lovely color." Porthos said. "Now tell me, why is it of importance? Did we really stop walking just for that? And did you really just interrupt my story for that little piece of garbage? Really, Aramis? You are positively the-"

"Porthos, you know a lot about clothes and fabric don't you?" Aramis asked, clearly not paying attention to anything Porthos said before.

"Uh, well, I… I suppose?"

"Then tell me where this comes from." Aramis said and handed the blue fabric to Porthos. Porthos examined it and looked at Aramis. "This looks like the same type of fabric used in my lovely vest that makes me look dashing and sophisticated. You know the one I bought in London. It is silk I believe."

"And Buckingham has one of those, does he not?"

"I don't know, man, I don't look at his clothes!" Porthos said. Aramis glared at him. "…Yes, he has one. I envy him for it." Porthos said.

"Thank you." Aramis smirked and kept walking. The two were now in search of Buckingham. They had gotten rid of most of the guards in the tower. The King's guards that had just arrived would be getting rid of any that were left over. Buckingham hadn't been seen all the while they had been there. Aramis even began to question whether or not he was still in the tower or if he had fled.

* * *

><p>Athos walked angrily through the halls of the tower, muttering his thoughts to himself as he went along. He peered into an empty room. "No Milady." He muttered and walked, and continued mumbling to himself. "Damn her. I come all this way to do France a favor and she won't cooperate. She never cooperates…Never has." He smiled at his comment. "And Buckingham, oh, I hope he's dead. So harsh, Athos? Yes. When I find Milady, she will be sorry she ever left me in that room. I will tie her up, throw her at the guards and when she begs for mercy I will tell her that I will not show a woman like her any mercy because she is a…"<p>

D'Artagnan was standing across from Athos with a huge smile on his face. "Did I just catch you having a conversation with yourself, Athos?" He asked.

Athos would have started yelling angry things at the boy but kept himself composed because the King and Queen were watching right behind Planchet. Athos cleared his throat. "I was merely reminding myself of what I had to do."

"Of course. As you can see, we have found the King and Queen." D'Artagnan said. "And Arabella!" Planchet added.

"Oh, yes, I noticed." Athos said. "The guards are ready for them outside. From here, the King and Queen will be put in carriage and taken safely back to the palace."

"Then we should leave now." The King said.

"Planchet will take you." Athos said. Planchet smiled and led the King and Queen out of the tower after the Queen said her thanks. Wanting to get rid of Planchet, Athos sent him to go back with him. D'Artagnan and Arabella were left with him.

"Now, what to do with you two?" Athos said

"I can help you find Milady or help Aramis and Porthos." D'Artagnan said.

Athos nodded. "You may help Aramis and Porthos. Arabella, do you happen to know where Milady likes hiding out here?"

"I might. Earlier today she was in the tower that's a few halls over." Arabella said.

"Will you show me the way?" Athos asked.

Arabella nodded. "I most certainly can."

D'Artagnan raised an eyebrow at Athos. "Wait, wait. She's going with you? Why can't she go with me? I don't want to walk through these unknown halls by myself, I might get lost."

"You're a big boy, D'Artagnan, you won't get lost." Athos said, smiling slightly.

"And you are the one who didn't want my help in the first place." Arabella added.

D'Artagnan grunted. "Fine. But if I get lost or killed, you two will be the first I will haunt."

"We have to go." Athos said and began walking through the next hall while Arabella followed quickly behind. "I would imagine he would still be mad at you because of last night."

"Oh, he is." Arabella asked.

"I don't blame him." Athos said while Arabella gave him a quick glare.

"Hey! Hey! Don't have secret conversations about me!" D'Artagnan yelled.

Arabella laughed and went through all the necessary hallways with Athos. She did get yelled at for bringing him to a dead end a few times but in the end, they were on the level they needed to be at and were now searching through all the rooms in search of the infamous Milady.

"You're certain she's in one of these?" Athos whispered.

"Yes." Arabella whispered back and kept walking. She abruptly stopped when she saw someone's shadow from one of the rooms.

"Athos. Athos, I think she's in there." Arabella whispered. When she heard no reply nor felt Athos's presence near her, she turned around. Athos was gone. She looked around herself and called out quietly, "Athos?" She asked. Once again, she looked but no one was there.

"Athos has been called away by a certain someone." A voice said in one of the rooms. Arabella quickly ran into one of the rooms and saw Buckingham leaning against a wooden table. "You-I thought Milady was up here!"

"I thought you said you wouldn't betray us." Buckingham said.

"Promises can be easily broken." Arabella replied.

Buckingham grinned. "I knew you would bring Athos up here. Milady and the other guards left over are locking him up in a different area of the tower where no one can free him and don't think you'll be the one to free him, either. You will probably be either dead or with us and the other Musketeers will be dead, as well. All of you are ruining my plan. Whoever interferes must pay..."

Arabella only gave half of her attention to her brother. The other half of her attention was devoted to the small dagger that was on the wooden table in front of Buckingham. If she just reached for it quick enough, she may have a chance to catch him off guard and wound him. As much as she despised her brother, she just couldn't kill him right then and there. It was something she would probably never be able to do. But this was already way out of hand and chances were to be taken. It was either takes the life of her own brother, who causes chaos and danger, and save her best friends and the country, or, does she let him live and let the danger ensue? She had to make a fast decision. She decided to reach for the dagger. Her heart beat faster as she lunged for the dagger as Buckingham continued talking. She had the dagger in her hand and had her arm aimed straight for him. She lifted her arm up with the dagger and quickly brought it down. She thought she had stabbed him but saw that she actually hadn't. Something was stopping her arm from going any further.

Arabella only had a quickly moment to react before she felt herself being thrown. The next thing she knew was that she was on the stone floor and her head was throbbing.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they've found Milady De Winter?" Porthos asked as he walked with Aramis and D'Artagnan.<p>

"I'm not so sure." Aramis said.

"Well, Arabella said she knew where he was so I believe we should trust her." D'Artagnan said.

Porthos chuckled. "Fancying her again, boy?"

"Well, yes. I never stopped. It's just that I umm-"

"Aramis! Porthos!" They heard someone yell.

"Is that... Wait, I know that voice." Porthos said.

"That's Athos!" Aramis said and quickly opened one of the doors.

"Thank you." D'Artagnan said quietly to himself.

The three Musketeers found Athos heavily tied up and locked in a cell. Porthos coulden't help but laugh.

"I fail to see what is so funny, Porthos." Athos said.

Porthos kept laughing. "Oh, I'm sorry. But you look so helpless and pathetic!"

Aramis smiled at Porthos' comment. "It's like when a fish get's caught in the net and all it can do is bounce around." He added.

Porthos laughed louder. "Ah! Yes! That's exactly what it is like!"

"Yes, it's so humorous." Athos glared.

Porthos wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and tried to regain his seriousness. "Oh, I'm so sorry, friend. Who locked you away?"

"Milady."

"She did a good job." Porthos whispered to D'Artagnan.

"I can hear you." Athos said.

"Sorry."

"There are no keys anywhere. There is absolutely no way we can get you out." Aramis sighed.

"Where's Arabella?" D'Artagnan asked.

"I was with her and then I felt myself get hit over the head with something and I remember hearing Buckingham's voice and Milady's voice and then I blacked out and I woke up in here a little bit ago and then heard you three."

"So she's with Buckingham?" D'Artagnan asked in a panic.

"Possibly…" Athos said.

"Well? We have to find her! What if she's in trouble? What if she-"

"Boy, she's fine. What makes you think she would be in trouble?" Athos asked.

Right after Athos had asked that question, an explosion was heard from above.

"Does that answer your question?" D'Artagnan asked.

* * *

><p>"I think the explosions are getting a little bit old don't you think?" Buckingham asked.<p>

"No. I think they're just fine." Milady smirked.

"I suppose. We're still going on with the last phase of our plan, yes?"

"Oh, most definitely. The Musketeer's are still in the tower doing who knows what."

"Looking for us probably."

"Well, they won't be by the end of the day." Milady smiled. "And they'll never find us here."


	11. Chapter 11

Athos waited intently for Aramis and Porthos to return with a solution to getting him out of the prison cell. D'Artagnan waited impatiently at the entrance of the room.

"Patience boy, they'll be here soon. I should be the one on the edge with impatience; not you," Athos said as he watched the boy.

"But what if she's hurt? Or worse?" D'Artagnan asked throwing his arms up in the air as he gave up from waiting at the entrance.

"We have more important things to worry about at the moment," Athos said.

"Oh, yes. Of course we do," D'Artagnan mumbled.

At that moment, Porthos and Aramis walked in with two sticks of dynamite. "How's this?" Porthos asked as he held one of them up.

Athos glared. "You don't know how tired I am of seeing those wretched-"

"I'll take that as a yes! Aramis, do you have the match?" Porthos asked.

"Indeed, I do," Aramis said as he showed him the match in his hand. "Stand back, Athos," he ordered.

"I wouldn't want to get blown to bits as I almost did earlier," Athos grumbled as he leaned against the back wall of the cell.

"Please forgive us if you accidentally die in this process," Porthos said as the laid the sticks of dynamite around the front of the cell. Athos said nothing. Death was the last resort for him at the moment.

Aramis stood in front of the bars and stuck his arm through as if to shake Athos's hand. "It's been a wonderful adventure being your friend, Athos. Don't worry, we will take the best care of your wine-"

"Aramis, get out," Athos scolded. Aramis smirked and left the room with D'Artagnan so they would be protected from the blast. Meanwhile, Porthos was lighting the last stick of dynamite. He nodded to Athos and ran out of the room.

In a matter of seconds, the loud sounds from the dynamite sticks sounded and the whole room was filled with after effects of the blasts. Once the smoke and dust settled, D'Artagnan poked his head back in the room.

"Athos, are you alive?" He asked. Athos responded with a coughing fit. D'Artagnan smiled and turned and Aramis and Porthos and nodded. "He's alive."

"Oh, good!" Porthos said and walked in. "Let's hope there is a way he can get out now," He walked closer to the cell where Athos was and examined the entrance. "It's broken."

Athos cleared his throat and staggered over to the entrance. "Good, get me out of here," he said and began coughing again. Porthos jolted the cell door and it fell out of its place. Athos quickly walked over it and headed out of the room with Porthos following behind.

"Now what?" Aramis asked as the four walked through the stone halls together.

"We find Buckingham and Milady. Where are those blasted guards from the palace?" Athos asked.

"Outside," D'Artagnan said.

"Well, they're not doing their job then. Get them in here!" Athos said.

* * *

><p>Arabella slowly opened her eyes and tried to get her sight focused. Everything around her was blurry and unfamiliar. She slowly propped herself up on her elbows and looked around. That's when she felt the throbbing pain from her head and she lay back down. She carefully placed a hand on her head. There was some blood and she realized she must have hit the ground hard when she fell. That is; if she fell. She couldn't really remember anything at the moment. Once again, she propped herself up and stayed still till her eyesight was clear. After a few moments, she could see things clearly again. She sighed and slowly stood up. Her wounded head made her off balance so she held on to the wall for support. She blinked a few times as her eyes scanned the room for a door. There was one. It was closed. She silently prayed that it would be unlocked.<p>

She trudged towards the door and pulled at the handle. Locked. She silently cursed and decided to search around the room till she found something to open the door with. Maybe there was a pair of keys lying around somewhere or maybe she could use something heavy to knock the door down. Unfortunately, there was much, but, she would not give up. She would keep on her search.

After a while of unsuccessful searching; she heard footsteps outside the door. A shadow was creeping from underneath the door and flooded the room. Someone was standing directly outside the door.

"Arabella?" A voice called out. She was saved. She went to the door and leaned against so she would be able to hear better.

"Yes? I'm in here," she said hurriedly and weakly due to her injuries. "Please let me out. There is no way to get out and the door is locked."

"She's still alive," the voice said. Whose voice was that? She couldn't remember.

Arabella looked confusedly at the door. "What are you talking about? Of course, I'm alive! What did you-"

"Leave her in there then. She won't survive the rest of the day, anyways," Another voice said.

Her memory returned. It was her brother and Milady De Winter. She pounded her fist against the door. "Please, please. Let me out of here!"

"After the way you almost killed me?" Her brother was speaking now. "That would be worst decision of my life, now wouldn't it?"

"It would probably also be your last," Milady said. "How are you feeling, Arabella?"

"Angry and terrible." Arabella answered coldly.

"Good." Milady replied. "Now, we hate to leave so quickly but we have to go get those Musketeers. They're still wandering around the here."

"They're still here?" Arabella asked.

No one answered.

Arabella called out for them but once she heard no reply, she slowly sank down to the floor and stared at the window. She was afraid. She never expected to end up like this. This is how she was going to die, she thought to herself. Then, she suddenly realized, there was a window in the room. It was a fairly large window, at that. She smiled to herself as she began to devise up a plan.

* * *

><p>"We all know the plan, yes?" Athos asked.<p>

"Yes. I'll get to the roof with the dynamite and wait for Buckingham." D'Artagnan said.

"I'll remain in the tower with the other guards and see if there are any other guards of Buckingham to get." Porthos said.

"And I'll be outside doing the same." Aramis said.

Athos nodded. Finally, everyone was listening to him. It had taken about ten minutes to get them to devise a plan and to get the King's soldiers to listen. "And I will find Milady," he said and turned to the King's guards, "Once we have Buckingham and Milady, you shall have them both arrested," he finished. The guards agreed.

Aramis silently prayed. "Let's hope that this plan actually works."

"It'll work. Let's hope for the best," D'Artagnan as he put the pack of dynamite over his shoulder, "I'll get to the roof then."

"Careful," Athos said.

D'Artagnan smiled and went back into the tower. He went up all the staircases till he got to the highest point of the tower. He was now standing in front of a large window. Since it was the highest window, he would have to reach to get to the roof. He lean out and looked down. He was fairly high up and if he fell, he would surely be seriously injured or killed. All he had to do was carefully walk along the stone ledge and turn to get to the roof.

"I've climbed higher. This is nothing." He said to himself as reassurance. He closed his eyes and sighed so he can collect all his thoughts of what he was about to do. His heart was racing with anticipation. He opened his eyes and picked up the dynamite.

_No turning back now_, he thought to himself and carefully began climbing out the window.

* * *

><p>Arabella clung to the window's rim and slowly lowered herself out. She winced in fear as she swung her legs over the window. Now all of her body was out of the tower. She was seated out of the window. She bit her lip and looked down below her, which was a big mistake. The stone street was just waiting for her to fall. The color drained out of her face and she felt her vision begin to blur again. Was she fainting?<p>

_No! Arabella, don't do this! Wake up!_ She screamed in her mind. She felt herself jolt and she was wide awake. She looked away from below her and looked up instead. There was a stone ledge she would be able to get on if she stood up. Once she was on that stone ledge, she would be able to get to the roof and then find her way back down to another window where she could escape. When she thought the plan out, it seemed fairly simply, but now she felt it was the worst idea known to man. She went back into the room she just was in. She stared out the window and thought about how she was going to stand upon the sill of it. There was enough room for her to stand upon it so she decided she had nothing to fear, except, losing her life.

She mustered up every ounce of courage she had and moved her body out the window again. Once she was out the window, she held onto the rim and slowly stood up.

"Don't fall. Don't fall. Don't fall," she repeated over and over again. Before she knew it, she was standing straight upon the sill. She let out a sigh of relief but now was not to time to be calm. She looked up and saw the stone ledge she had to grab hold of. She held her breath and held onto the ledge and slowly lifted herself up. She lifted herself so she can be standing on the top rim of the window. When she did just that, she lifted herself onto the tower ledge and carefully sat there.

"I can't believe I'm not dead yet," she mumbled.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm still alive," D'Artagnan said as he held onto the stone rim of the roof. He lifted himself up and swung himself over and fell onto the roof with the dynamite.<p>

He lay there for about two minutes to catch his breath before he got up. After that, he stood up and grabbed the dynamite and slowly made his way across the roof. Buckingham's airship could be seen from the other side of the roof. D'Artagnan figured he must have landed it there so no one would be able to notice it. As he was walking he heard noises from the roof and he stopped walking and listened. It sounded as if someone was kicking the stone. He was going to ignore it until he heard a scream.

Arabella had reached for the edge of the roof but missed and had almost fallen back but luckily balanced herself out before it was too late. She clung against the wall and her eyes watered. She was so frightened. Her hands were shaking and her head was hurting again. She was so close to the roof but if she were to almost fall again, she would not be able to balance herself again. She stood there on the rim, trying to calm down.

D'Artagnan ran to where he heard the scream and looked down. He stared, shocked, to see Arabella standing on the rim in such a distressed state.

"Arabella? What are you doing?" He asked as he lowered himself so he can extend his arm out to her.

Arabella didn't answer but looked up and saw D'Artagnan extending his arm out to her. She could collapse from happiness right there but, that would have ended badly. She grabbed onto his arm and with his help; she was on the roof.

D'Artagnan stood in front of her as she stared blankly at him. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you trying to get yourself killed, Arabella? If I had not heard you scream, you probably would have fallen-"

"Oh, D'Artagnan, it's you!" Arabella cried and hugged him. She hugged him like she hadn't seen him in forever. She never wanted to let go. In his arms, she forgot about the reality of the world and she wanted it to be like this forever. D'Artagnan held her tightly close to him, as well.

"Arabella, I thought you were dead. I was worried sick about you," he said quietly.

"I thought I was dead to," she said pulling back from him but was still in his arms.

D'Artagnan stared into her eyes and then looked at the side of her head. "What happened?"

"I fell and hit the stone floor. I blacked out and I woke up with that."

D'Artagnan's eyes narrowed. "It was Buckingham wasn't it?"

"It's always him," Arabella answered.

D'Artagnan inhaled deeply and looked troubled. "Where is that damned man now?"

"I'm not sure. When I woke up, he and Milady said that they were going to find the Musketeers."

D'Artagnan chuckled. "Not if we find them first, which, we will."

Arabella gave him a faint smile and saw the pack of dynamite. "What is that for?" she asked as she pointed to it.

D'Artagnan turned to see what she was pointing at. "Oh, that? That's part of the plan. I have to be up here so that if Buckingham arrives, I'll be able to carry out the plan."

"May I join you?" Arabella said.

D'Artagnan smiled and kissed her hand. "Of course you may, Mademoiselle."


	12. Chapter 12

"So, you found me defenseless. Now what? You're going to have me arrested?" Milady asked as she sat on the stone floor with ropes tied around her.

"Obviously," Athos said as he waited by the doorway for the guards. He smiled to himself. He had finally caught Milady and it was not an easy task to fulfill.

He had left Aramis and Porthos to search through the castle for new soldiers of Buckingham, as was part of their plan. His part of the plan was to search for the infamous Lady De Winter. He checked through every room, every hallway, and every door he could find and still, she was nowhere to be found. It wasn't until he reached the highest part of the tower, that he found her hiding near one of the windows as if she were about to make a grand escape. When she had seen him, her anger grew into fury and he had no other choice but to respond to her attacks against him. These attacks consisted of thrown daggers and thrown whatever else she could find in the room. When she ran out of things to throw at him and attack him with, he noticed that a rope was hanging out of a barrel she had attempted to throw at him. Athos quickly went to the barrel and grabbed the rope when she, to his surprise, was distracted by whatever was out the window. In her defenseless state, he tied the rope around her as quickly as he could and now she was sitting on the floor; defeated and tied up. She had no way of escaping and she had not even bothered to call for help since she knew Buckingham would not be able to hear her. She was at the hands of Athos; the man who had once loved her and the man she had thought she had once loved.

"Well, I hope you're happy," Milady mumbled.

Athos paced in front of her. "I am ecstatic. I need to ask you this, though. Why did you not call for Buckingham?"

"He wouldn't have heard me."

"And why is that?"

Milady smirked when she saw the worry in Athos's eyes as he stopped pacing. "Buckingham is not in the tower anymore."

Athos looked at her. "Damn! Then where is he? He's escaped, hasn't he? Damn, damn, damn!"

"Now, now, Athos. I said he was no longer _in_ the tower. That does not mean that he isn't still out and about _on_ the tower," She said and she quickly glanced up to the ceiling.

"The roof?" Athos asked and Milady nodded in reply.

"Then, D'Artagnan," Athos started, "D'Artagnan better know what he is doing."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Arabella asked, slightly annoyed, as D'Artagnan put his life in danger by walking along the edge of the roof, as he had been for the past ten minutes.<p>

"Preparing," He simply said.

Arabella crossed her arms as she watched him _"prepare"_. "Preparing for what exactly?"

"Preparing for when Buckingham is going to attack me, which should be soon."

"What does walking along the edge of a tower have to do with that?"

"Well, think about, Arabella. If Buckingham attacks me, his ultimate goal is to kill me-"

"One would think."

"So, in order to kill me, he's going to lure me into the most dangerous parts of the roof. One of those being the edge of the roof. If I practiced balancing in advance, I can block or dodge his attacks successfully without falling to my untimely death which would leave you and everyone else devastated and depressed," D'Artagnan said cooly and got off the ledge so he was on the flat surface of the roof again.

"Hmm, I love how confident you are," Arabella said.

"As do I."

"But anyway, what am I supposed to do while all of that is going on?"

"You wanted to help me, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then you find your own ways to attack him or come to my rescue if I am in need of it," D'Artagnan said smiling at her.

"Something tells me you are not going to be in need of rescuing," Arabella said.

"How can you be so sure?" D'Artagnan asked.

"Because you'll both be dead," A voice said.

Arabella's eyes darted from corner to corner of the roof until she saw him.

"Do you have to be so dramatic and violent all the time? You're pretty much cliché in the sense of being evil and honestly, I'm sick of you," D'Artagnan said confidently as he turned towards Buckingham.

Arabella covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile and stop her giggles but she could not help herself.

Buckingham turned towards her, "You think it's humorous, dear sister? How is it that you are alive? How did you escape?"

"Well, after your failed attempt at killing me, I awoke with a splitting headache. After I came to my senses, I devised up a plan and climbed out of the window and thanks to the help of D'Artagnan-"

"That's me," D'Artagnan smirked. Buckingham responded with the roll of his eyes.

"Yes, and now I'm up here on the roof speaking with you about how I ended up here," Arabella finished.

"I see," Buckingham started and being circling D'Artagnan slowly. "Tell me, D'Artagnan, what did you think of our little plan at the masquerade ball?" He asked.

Arabella had been hoping D'Artagnan had forgotten about that but she knew he hadn't. Honestly, who would be able to forget that?

"I thought it was terrible," D'Artagnan said, following Buckingham with his eyes as he circled him.

"Oh, thank you. That really means a lot to me," Buckingham said.

"Now, you have to tell us what you are up here for," Arabella insisted.

"To get to my airship, obviously. Now, if you'll both excuse me," Buckingham said as he began walking but was stopped by D'Artagnan.

"You're not going anywhere without a fight, Buckingham."

"I feel so threatened."

"You should."

Arabella watched as D'Artagnan slowly took his sword from its sheath. Buckingham was unaware of this action.

"What if I don't?" Buckingham's eyes narrowed.

"I suggest you start," D'Artagnan said as he swung his sword out to him.

* * *

><p>"Is that all of them?" Aramis asked breathlessly as he put his sword away and examined the doorway.<p>

"Yes!" Porthos yelled from the next room.

"Good. How many soldiers does Buckingham have?" Aramis asked.

"Too many," Porthos answered as he carefully stepped over the bodies of soldiers.

"I agree. Do you think Athos has found Milady?"

Aramis shrugged. "Shall we go find out?"

Porthos nodded and the two began to search for their friend. After a few minutes, they found Athos, after he was pushed down one of the staircases.

"Well! Hello, Athos!" Aramis laughed as he watched his friend lie on the floor in pain.

"Hello? Why not some help?" Athos asked.

Porthos laughed and helped his friend up. "Who pushed you down the stairs? D'Artagnan?"

"No, Milady," Athos winced. "She's still up there, go get her!"

Aramis and Porthos quickly ran up the stairs and saw Milady De Winter struggling to hop quickly away with the rope tied around her.

"Good work, Athos." Porthos said.

"Thank you."

Porthos quickly ran up to Milady and swung her over his shoulder.

"Now, where do we take her?" Aramis asked.

"Outside so she can be arrested," Athos said.

"I hate you all," Milady said as she kicked Porthos.

* * *

><p>"Arabella, grab the dynamite!" D'Artagnan yelled as he blocked Buckingham's attacks.<p>

Arabella quickly ran to the pack of dynamite on the floor. "And do what!"

"Uhh," D'Artagnan started but was pushed to the edge by Buckingham. D'Artagnan lunge forward and was back on the flat surface of the roof.

"See! That's why I prepare! Go to the air ship and-",Buckingham pushed him again.

"Stop being rude. I'm trying to have a conversation with her," D'Artagnan said as his and Buckingham's swords clashed.

"Not now!" Buckingham said.

Arabella then thought of what D'Artagnan might have asked her to do. Maybe he wanted her to light the dynamite and throw it in Buckingham's air ship so he would have no way of escaping. Yes, that's it! Arabella ran into the airship with the dynamite and looked for something to light it with.

* * *

><p>"There, that's over and done with," Athos said as he watched the King's guards lock up Milady in a carriage and drive away with her.<p>

"It's about time, I'm starving," Porthos said.

"We can't leave yet. We have to wait for D'Artagnan. Where is he?" Aramis asked.

Athos stepped back so he can get a better view of the roof of the tower. "He should be up there. Milady told me that Buckingham was up there, as well."

"We're doomed," Porthos sighed.

"Shall we go help him?" Aramis asked.

Athos nodded. "I'm sure he needs all the help he can get."


	13. Chapter 13

"You, my friend, almost killed me!" Aramis shouted as Porthos pulled him onto the roof.

"Oh, stop. All I did was kick you in the face."

"That almost caused me to fall to a most untimely death!"

"Will you two be quiet?" Athos whispered.

"Sorry," Aramis said.

"Is that D'Artagnan and Buckingham?" Porthos asked as he squinted so he can get a better view. D'Artagnan and Buckingham were fighting on the other side of the roof and, it looked as if Buckingham was winning.

"Let's go help the boy!" Aramis said and began walking toward the two.

Athos quickly yanked him back. "We can't just go parading over there! D'Artagnan will get distracted and then be killed right before our very eyes."

"What a humorous thought," Porthos joked.

Aramis and Athos looked at him, not amused by his joke, at all.

Porthos straightened up. "Right, sorry. That was not very funny," he cleared his throat, "What do we do?" He asked.

"We distract Buckingham," Athos said.

"How?" Aramis asked.

Athos looked and pointed to the neglected airship on the side of the roof. "It seems that no one is paying much attention to that and, in all honesty, Buckingham is not in need of an airship anymore."

* * *

><p>"There," Arabella said to herself as she finished placing the dynamite in cellar of the airship. "Now, what do I use to light it with?" She looked around for something to use but, no such luck. She thought of asking D'Artagnan except, he was really busy at the moment. She decided to search throughout the airship. When she walked to the cellar door of the ship, she heard muffled voices. They were voices she recognized. She smiled and went out the door and saw them.<p>

"Do you three happen to have anything that I would be able to light dynamite with?" She asked as she leaned against the doorframe.

The three Musketeers stopped walking and looked at her; each with a face of surprise.

"Where have you been?" Athos asked.

"Trying to stay alive," Arabella simply said.

"Well, It's nice to see you," Athos said.

"Likewise, Athos."

"It's nice to see me, too!" Porthos said.

Arabella smiled. "Yes, it's nice to see you and Aramis, as well."

Aramis smiled at that statement. "Now, what is it that you were asking?"

"Ah, well, D'Artagnan had planned to use the dynamite to destroy the airship so Buckingham would have no way of escaping. He would have to surrender since there would be no other way of leaving the roof."

"Not unless the villain jumped," Porthos said.

"Yes, but if he jumped he wouldn't have anywhere to land other than the stone floor," Athos replied.

Arabella nodded in agreement. "Precisely! So, will you three help me?"

"Of course we will! I'll light the dynamite. You three shouldn't be in here while that's happening. I wouldn't want you to get hurt and such," Porthos said as he walked into the cellar.

"And what about you?" Arabella asked.

"I'll be fine! Nothing ever happens to me!" Porthos laughed as he began lighting the sticks of dynamite.

"What has become of Milady?" Arabella asked as she quickly followed Athos and Aramis out of the airship.

"She is being taken to prison, as we speak," Athos answered.

Arabella sighed of relief. Finally. Milady De Winter was out of her life. All those years, Arabella had secretly been hoping that Milady would be discovered and taken away for good and now, it finally happened. Now to only get rid of her brother.

"Has Buckingham seen us?" Aramis asked as Arabella and Athos hid on the other side of the roof with him.

"I don't think so. I know D'Artagnan has, though," Athos whispered.

D'Artagnan knew that his friends had been walking back and forth on the roof. Buckingham didn't though. He had been facing the opposite way, completely clueless as to what Porthos, Athos, Aramis and Arabella were doing. D'Artagnan was glad that his friends had arrived; he was in dire need of help. He hoped that the destruction of the airship would really distract Buckingham so D'Artagnan could have a little break from fighting. So far, Buckingham had sliced his arm and lightly slashed his side. Luckily nothing too serious had been done or else they would all be in trouble.

"What do you keep staring at, D'Artagnan? Are you distracting yourself on purpose so that I can kill you this instant?" Buckingham asked as he dodged a swing from D'Artagnan.

"Porthos lit them," D'Artagnan said.

Buckingham ceased fighting and lowered his sword. He turned to the direction in which D'Artagnan was looking. Porthos was running out of the airship and went to the other side of the roof, where Buckingham now saw Arabella, Athos, and Aramis.

Buckingham did not have anytime to speak his response because before he knew it, his airship had exploded and he felt himself falling. Falling off of the roof that is. Smoke and debris filled the air. Arabella, Athos and Aramis covered there face and held their breath so they would not inhale it all. Bits and pieces flew across the roof or off the tower. Buckingham's air ship was no more. After a few minutes, the smoke had settled and the four in hiding stood to see what had become of Buckingham. He was no longer on the roof, and neither was D'Artagnan.

"Where's D'Artagnan?" Aramis asked as the remaining smoke made him begin to cough.

"I think he fell with Buckingham!" Porthos said.

Arabella, now wide-eyed, ran to the edge of the roof where Buckingham had fallen. She knelt down on the edge and looked below her, ignoring the distance of the pavement below her. D'Artagnan was holding on to a stone ledge while Buckingham was holding onto another stone ledge right next to D'Artagnan. Buckingham looked up and saw Arabella. He grinned evilly.

"You might as well tell the Musketeers to give up! My other guards have seen me and are on their way. Soon, they will be in the Tower and you all have no way of escaping!"

D'Artagnan rolled his eyes. "How many _other_ guards do you have?"

Buckingham turned towards him. "Enough to kill your Musketeers."

"Not a chance," Athos said. He and Porthos and Aramis were now standing behind Arabella and looking down at Buckingham.

"And now you five have no way of escaping, as well!" Buckingham said.

"Actually…" Athos began to say and glanced up at the sky. Buckingham looked up and saw another airship, the one that had belonged to the King.

Planchet was happily steering the wheel and landed nicely on the roof of the Tower, to everyone's surprise.

"Hello, Sirs! I have pretty good timing, wouldn't you agree?" Planchet asked merrily.

"Shut up, Planchet," Athos mumbled.

"What? What happened?" D'Artagnan asked as he struggled to hold on to the stone ledge.

"Oh, Planchet arrived with the airship! And, D'Artagnan, I'm sorry we haven't helped you," Arabella said and tapped Athos on the shoulder. "D'Artagnan needs to be pulled up."

Athos looked down at D'Artagnan, who was making faces at him. Athos gave him a faint smirk and reached his arm out to him. D'Artagnan smiled and held on and was soon on the roof.

"Thanks," D'Artagnan smiled. Athos nodded and looked down at Buckingham.

"What do we do with him?" Arabella asked.

Athos thought for a moment. "We leave him there."

"Leave me here?" Buckingham asked.

"Yes. Aramis, Porthos and I will get in the airship, get to the bottom of the Tower, get rid of the new guards and then once that is finished and everything is safe, we shall return with Planchet in the air ship and come get you two," Athos explained.

"Why can we not go with you?" D'Artagnan asked.

"Because you need to make sure that Buckingham does not move from that spot," Porthos answered.

"What if he falls?" Arabella asked.

"Then, no more Buckingham. Problem solved." Athos said as he walked to the airship.

"You two will be fine watching him, won't you?" Aramis asked.

"If he doesn't try killing us; then yes," D'Artagnan said.

"He won't. Don't give him any ideas!" Arabella scolded as she watched Porthos, Athos and Aramis walk into the airship.

"Why do I have a feeling that leaving them is a stupid idea?" Porthos asked.

"Because it probably is," Athos replied.

"I'm sure they can both manage." Aramis said.

Arabella and D'Artagnan watched as the airship flew down to the bottom of the tower.

"This shouldn't be so bad! All we have to do is make sure…," D'Artagnan stopped talking and looked down. Buckingham was gone.

"_Of course." _D'Artagnan thought. "Uhh…Arabella?"

"What?" She asked and looked down.

"He's gone!" D'Artagnan said, frustrated with it all.

"Yes, I can see that! Where do you suppose he has gone?"

"If he's escaped, I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him!" D'Artagnan said.

"Funny, you've never tried that before."

D'Artagnan smiled and looked at Arabella for a short while until he finally said, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me fall in love with you," D'Artagnan smiled.

Arabella blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "Love? Oh, I don't know. Believe me, it was not my intention."

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't," D'Artagnan smiled and began leaning in to kiss her. Arabella happily leaned in, as well, glad that he had forgiven her for what had happened at the ball. Everything was going perfect again, well; almost perfect, if they had not forgotten about a certain someone.

"How sweet is this? My little sister is in love!"

D'Artagnan was just about to kiss Arabella when he heard that voice. He angrily turned and saw Buckingham standing there with a sword. Arabella stood by D'Artagnan's side.

She glared at Buckingham. "I had a feeling that would happen."

"I did too," D'Artagnan confessed.

"Buckingham, can't you just give up this life? Please!" Arabella pleaded.

"That's asking a lot, Arabella," Buckingham smirked.

D'Artagnan got his sword and gently pushed Arabella behind him.

"Don't try to be a hero, D'Artagnan. You two can't do anything to me."

D'Artagnan said nothing and lunged his sword out towards him, barely missing Buckingham.

"Damn," D'Artagnan muttered.

"Indeed," Buckingham said and the fighting began. Arabella stood there and felt absolutely helpless.

"_I cannot just stand here and watch the two kill each other!" _She thought.

Then, the worst happened. Buckingham had shoved D'Artagnan when he was caught off guard, causing him to drop his sword. D'Artagnan thought he could grab his sword off the ground quick enough before Buckingham had a chance to do anything but, he was proven wrong. As soon as D'Artagnan reached to grab his sword, Buckingham pushed him so hard that D'Artagnan fell back and hit his head on the stone floor Arabella stood there motionless in horror. D'Artagnan lay on the floor, not moving, not talking, and not even trying to respond to anything. He was,hopefully, out just as Arabella was earlier in the day. Arabella desperately hoped he would wake up soon. Buckingham triumphantly smiled and began circling Arabella slowly. He was like a vulture closing in on his prey.

"Now, since he's out of the way, you and I can finally talk in private," Buckingham began. "I'll give you two choices. The first is that you can escape with me and I'll forgive you for all of this nonsense you put Milady and I through; or, I can kill you right here, right now."

Arabella glared.

"Honestly, I prefer the first option. The second option would be too difficult for me to carry out."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be too difficult."

Buckingham smirked at her comment. "Yes, I believe you are right about that. Smart girl you are, Arabella. Too bad it would all go to waste, hmm?"

"Tragic," Arabella said as she stared at the sword that was beside D'Artagnan. Should she run for it? She had practiced using a sword with D'Artagnan. Would she remember what to do or how to even use it?

She made the decision.

She ran for the sword bedsides D'Artagnan and grabbed it. She turned and saw that Buckingham was already heading straight towards her, ready to attack. Her heart began to race at a speed which she never even thought was possible. She held the sword the way D'Artagnan had taught her and was ready to block any attacks Buckingham would make on her.

_"Let's hope D'Artagnan's sword lesson was helpful."_ She thought.


	14. Chapter 14

"Is that all of them?" Athos looked around the room to see if there were any remaining soldiers but, he could not see any.

"I think so," Porthos replied.

"Don't be fooled. Porthos and I thought they were gone as well last time; we were wrong," Aramis said.

Porthos put his sword away. "No, I think we have them all. There are no more soldiers around here."

Athos made a sigh of relief and put his sword away, as well. "Good."

"How do you think Arabella and D'Artagnan are doing? Do you suppose Buckingham has finished them off?" Porthos asked.

Aramis glared at him. "God forbid!"

"I almost forgot about those two," Athos confessed.

"What is the matter with you two? Let's go help!" Aramis said as he walked out of the Tower and went to the airship.

"Hello, Sir!" A cheerful Planchet greeted Aramis on deck.

"Hello. We shall wait for the other two and then we are getting ourselves back up to the roof so we can help D'Artagnan and Arabella."

"That is, if they are still alive." Porthos had joined Aramis on the airship followed by Athos.

"They're still alive," Athos said.

Planchet went to the top deck of the ship and stood in front of the wheel to guide the air ship.

"How are the King and Queen?" Athos asked.

"Oh! The King and Queen are sure to be home safe and sound by now, Sir."

"That's good news."

"And they wish you all luck in your endeavors on defeating Buckingham and Milady De Winter."

"Oh, thank you. It's a tad bit late for that; wouldn't you agree?" Athos asked.

"Alright, are we ready to get back up to the roof?" Aramis asked as he walked up to Planchet and Athos.

Planchet nodded and grabbed hold of the wheel. "Ready when you three are!"

"Well, you best believe we are ready. Is there any wine on board?" Porthos asked.

"Porthos, we are not facing Buckingham while intoxicated. We'll be dead in an instant," Aramis scolded.

"It's not as if we haven't done that before!" Porthos laughed.

Aramis ignored his comment and changed the subject. "I don't see anything happening on the roof from here. Do you think they may be on the other side of the roof or on the edge, where we cannot see them, perhaps?"

Athos shrugged. "We won't know until we're up there."

* * *

><p>To Arabella, it seemed as if it had been forever since she had begun this duel with Buckingham on the roof of the Tower of London. In reality, it had only been fifteen minutes. It had all started out with her confident lunge of the sword and Buckingham's hasty block of the attack. Soon, the two had begun their fight. It was the fight that would determine the fate of the other sibling. If Buckingham killed Arabella, France would continue to live in fear and if Arabella killed Buckingham, France would be free of that fear but, Arabella knew that she would have to live with that ongoing guilt; even if it was the right thing to do for the ones she cared for.<p>

The fight was a tiring one that Arabella had to face all on her own. D'Artagnan had not woken up. He was still lying on the floor. The only injury Arabella had sustained so far was a bruise on her arm from being knocked into the stone by Buckingham. She also had that injury on her head from earlier that day. Twice during the fight she had gotten dizzy because of it but, she decided to ignore it and keep fighting on.

"Feeling light headed again, Arabella?" Buckingham asked as he lashed out his sword, but, the attack was countered by Arabella, resulting in Buckingham having a new wound on his shoulder. His eyes were now full of rage and his slammed his body against hers with all of the strength he had at the moment. Arabella fell back but caught her fall. If he had pushed her any farther, she discovered, she would have fallen right off the roof. Buckingham was now standing over her with his sword aiming right at her. He quickly plunged the sword down but Arabella's movements were quicker than his. She rolled over to the side, nearly avoiding death, once again. She quickly stood up and lunged her sword at Buckingham but he blocked it, once again and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, wait, no! Help!" Arabella screamed as Buckingham pulled her towards the edge of the roof.

"No one can hear you, Arabella! The Musketeers are below us and D'Artagnan is out and soon, you will be, too."

* * *

><p>The air ship was slowly making its way back to the roof of the Tower. There had been no more attempted attacks from Buckingham's soldiers, which meant that they had finished all of them off. They had no idea of what was going on above them on the roof. Since the airship was near the opposite end of the roof, they did not see Arabella, Buckingham, or D'Artagnan, which really had them worried.<p>

"Do you suppose they fell off the roof when we were not paying attention or when we were fighting off Buckingham's guards?" Porthos asked.

"I don't know, Aramis," Athos answered.

"Wait, shh!" Aramis said.

"What is it?" Porthos whispered. They all waited a minute before speaking.

"I hear something, too," Athos said.

Planchet looked at each of them. He had not heard anything. "What? What are you three going on about? Hear what?"

"It's a girl's voice. Most likely Arabella," Aramis thought out loud.

"It's not just her voice. It's her scream," Athos said.

"Scream? That mean's something bad is happening, Sirs!" Planchet added worriedly.

All three Musketeers looked at him.

"No, really?" Porthos asked sarcastically. Planchet looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"This means that Buckingham is still alive," Athos said as he grabbed his sword.

"Most likely. We're almost there," Aramis said as he watched the Tower coming closer towards them.

Porthos nodded. "Let's hope we get there in time."

Athos sighed and looked at his friends. "Once we get up there, you three are to help in any way you possibly can. Do not hesitate to kill Buckingham if he is still alive and trying to kill you. If anyone is hurt, bring them on board and tend to them right away. Planchet, you're good at tending to injuries."

Planchet blinked. "I am?"

"Now you are," Athos continued, "Anyway, if Buckingham is injured, as well, then, we are to bring him on board the airship and bring him to the King's soldiers. We need to make sure they send him to prison as quickly as they can, just like they did with Milady De Winter."

"That sounds good to me," Porthos said.

"Good. DO any of you have any questions?"

"And if Buckingham is dead?"

Athos thought for a moment before answering Aramis' question. "Well, if Buckingham is already dead by the time we reach the roof then, we shall bring him on board."

"_Ugh!" _Athos heard Porthos groan.

"What's the matter, Porthos? Don't you want Buckingham out of the way?" Aramis asked.

"Well, yes but, that does not mean I want his bloody corpse on the airship with us!"

"Oh, stop complaining," Aramis said.

Athos gave Porthos a quick smile. "Indeed. I suggest you listen to Aramis. Remember, you are doing your country a favor."

* * *

><p>Arabella screamed as she almost fell off the edge of the tower. This time, when she screamed she looked towards D'Artagnan and saw him lightly move. She had hope again when she understood that that meant he was going to wake up, even if it was only for a little while.<p>

She shoved Buckingham away from her with her sword so now; his back was facing the edge of roof and she was free from that danger of a fall. Buckingham was looking her straight in the eyes but she was ready to block any attack he would make on her, that is until they felt the roof have a quick shaky jolt. The side of the roof behind Arabella had been hit. She turned around and saw the top of the airship rising onto the roof. She was saved! Or, so she thought.

_"I knew you would hit it, Planchet!"_ She heard someone yell.

Arabella turned back to Buckingham but she was not prepared for what would happen in that split second. Buckingham has lunged something into her side. At first she felt nothing. Then after a few seconds more, she felt a throbbing pain coming from her left side. She quickly looked down and saw that Buckingham has stabbed her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear sister," Buckingham apologized, grinning evilly.

"Arabella?" She heard someone say. She glanced to the direction of the voice and saw D'Artagnan sitting up and staring wide eyed at her. She didn't say anything to him and she looked back at Buckingham. Buckingham was distracted, seeing that D'Artagnan was still alive, to his unpleasant surprise.

"Arabella! D'Artagnan!" They all heard someone shout. It was Athos. To Arabella, everything was happening so quickly and she needed to get rid of Buckingham. Without thinking, Arabella shoved Buckingham with all her might till he was about to fall off the tower.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear brother," she said as she lightly pushed him again, which sent him falling off the Tower of London. He was gone.

"He's gone!" She heard Aramis shout happily behind her. She couldn't even turn around to see her friends. Overcome by pain and fear, she collapsed onto the stone floor of the roof. Her vision was going, her head had that same throb as before and the pain in her side was causing her to begin to tremble lightly. She couldn't think clearly. She coulden't seem to do anything.

"Hey! Arabella!" She saw D'Artagnan in front of her, he was blurry because of her vision but he was there. Then Athos joined his side, then Porthos and Aramis. Then lastly, Planchet. She couldn't even justify what was going on.

"How bad is it?" She heard Athos ask.

"Not too bad. Nothing she can't survive." Planchet answered.

"So, she will most likely survive," Athos stated.

"Yes, if given the right attention"

"Arabella? You're going to be okay! Alright? Before you even know it, everything is going to be great! You're going to be taken care off. You have nothing to worry about." She heard D'Artagnan frantically say as she felt herself being lifted off the stone floor.

"We need to take her back to the palace as quickly as possible," Athos' voice was rather loud to her.

"Right away, Sir!"

D'Artagnan was now next to her. "Arabella, I'm going to stay here with you until we get to the palace. You can close your eyes if you'd like but don't…"

His voice became muffled. All the voices became muffled. Her eye sight became dim and then suddenly everything went black and then, she drifted off into what seemed to be a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Aramis, Porthos and Athos entered their house with Planchet following clumsily behind. It had been exactly a day since they had defeated Buckingham. As soon as they thought Buckingham was no more, they returned to the palace. Arabella, being injured, was taken to one of the spare bed chambers and was being attended to. The Musketeers had also been taken care of by the King and Queen. They were able to rest and they were able to discuss the future of France with the King and Queen. Now, the next early afternoon, they had returned home.

"So, it is true then that Buckingham is still alive?" Aramis asked as he walked into the house.

"Alive and in prison," Athos said as he put his sword and sheath on the wooden table.

"And what of Milady?"

Athos turned towards Aramis, "Alive and in prison," he repeated.

"How on earth did Buckingham survive a fall like that?" Porthos asked.

Athos shrugged. "Apparently, D'Artagnan and Arabella didn't look down from the tower after he fell. Something or someone was there to lessen the injuries of his fall. I'm guessing he landed on a cart or something or the sort."

"Ah, the fiend," Porthos began to say before he sat down. "Speaking of D'Artagnan, where is he? All this time I thought he had been walking with Planchet behind us."

"Well then," Aramis smiled, "You need to pay attention, my dear friend."

Porthos scoffed and looked at Athos to give him an answer.

"D'Artagnan stayed behind with the girl."

"Oh! Is she awake yet?"

"No, but they said she would be in a short amount of time."

Planchet burst through the door, breathless from the journey back from the palace. Porthos glanced over at him. "Planchet, you wouldn't mind serving us some bread and wine, would you?"

Planchet was about to answer until Porthos interrupted with a "Thank you." Planchet nodded and frantically went to find a bottle of wine and some bread.

"So, since a side of palace was destroyed, how long do you think it will take to repair? I saw that they were already beginning to work on it," Aramis said.

Porthos reclined in his seat. "I'm sure it won't take too long. The King said that he and the Queen would like to have a ball after the palace is fully restored. It would be a ball in celebration of Buckingham's capture and the restoration of the palace, as well."

"That'll be quite a celebration," Aramis added as Planchet brought the wine and bread to the table.

"Here you are, Sirs," He began, "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, thank you," Athos replied. Planchet nodded and went upstairs. The three Musketeers began to eat and drink and after a few minutes, the bread was gone and the three began a new conversation.

"Did you know that Queen Anne wants to make Arabella a Lady of her court?" Aramis asked.

"Really? She finds her trustworthy again?" Porthos laughed.

Aramis shook his head, "Apparently so."

"I suppose when she wakes up the Queen will automatically promote her."

Athos took a sip from his cup of wine. "Well, hopefully she wakes up eventually."

* * *

><p>Arabella felt her senses come back to her as she slowly opened her eyes. Something was over her and around her. Still groggy from sleep, she looked to the other side of her and saw nothing of familiarity. Well, she thought, this was not the first time she had woken up in an unfamiliar place. When her sight was clear again she realized she was in a four poster bed. The curtains were drawn back and the room was grand and ornate. In front of her was a tapestry and a portrait of the King and Queen and to the right was the double doors to enter the room. She was in the palace. How long had she been there? Why was she even there? She signed and sat up and winced when she felt a dull pain in her side; then, she remembered. She remembered being on the roof of the Tower of London with Buckingham and D'Artagnan. She remembered pushing her own brother off the tower and she had been injured.<p>

She sank back into the soft pillows and stared at the portrait of the royal couple in front of her. About fifteen minutes passed before a door was opened. Arabella turned towards the door and saw a woman, who she recognized as one of the maids, enter and open the curtains of the window next to the bed. The room was suddenly flooded with light.

"Excuse me?" Arabella asked softly. The woman turned and had a look of surprise on her face. "You're awake? Oh, how wonderful! We were beginning to worry!"

Arabella blinked. How long would she have to be asleep to put everyone into a frenzy?

"How long has it been?" She asked as the lady opened up another curtain.

"Since you've been asleep? Hmm, when the Musketeers brought you here, you were already out. You were asleep all evening yesterday and most of the day today. So, it has almost been a full day. It's afternoon right now."

"_Oh, not too long," _Arabella thought to herself.

The woman began talking again. "You were given the best care and the physician said that you should be healed soon. Your stab wound wasn't fatal or too serious, which is excellent news."

"Thank you. Is everyone else alright? Do you know?"

"Yes. The Musketeers are fine. They each had some injuries but they were quickly taken care of."

"Oh, good. Are they still here?"

"No, I believe they left this morning. One of them is still here though. The young one, I forget his name."

Arabella sat up. "D'Artagnan, you mean?"

"Ah, yes, Him! He's been about the palace, waiting for you to awaken."

Arabella smiled and began to take the covers off of herself. "May I see him?"

"Oh, no, no, no," The woman said as she put the covers back over Arabella. "You must stay in bed. You need at least a week to fully recover from that injury. I'm sorry but, that is what we were all told."

Arabella quietly groaned. "That's fine, I suppose. Can he come see me?"

"He has been wanting to but he was told not to."

"Please?" Arabella asked sweetly.

The woman sighed. "Well, it's not proper…"

"But you can trust him. I just want to talk to him. It will only take a short while," Arabella said sounding as sweet as she could, once again.

"It's fine. I'll see if I can find someone who knows where he is," she said as she walked back towards the door.

"Thank you!" Arabella said happily. She sat in bed contently waiting for D'Artagnan's arrival. A while later, the doors were opened and D'Artagnan walked in. He didn't hesitate at all before running up to the bedside and hugging Arabella.

"Oh, Arabella, you're awake!" He said as he held her in a tight embrace.

Arabella's eyes widened at how tight he was holding her and she laughed. "Obviously, D'Artagnan, now can you let go, you're er- hurting me."

"Ah, sorry," D'Artagnan smiled and pulled away. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. You look tired."

"I am tired. I've been up all this time worrying about you."

"Well, that's not necessary," Arabella smirked.

D'Artagnan smiled and kissed her softly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just care about the people I love. I need to make sure that they're alright."

Arabella blushed and looked away. "I was worried about you too. When you were hurt on the roof-"

"Eh, I'm alright. The injury wasn't too bad."

"I'm glad to hear that. So, my brother is… dead?" Arabella asked and looked back at D'Artagnan, who had a serious look on his face now.

"What? What's wrong?" Arabella asked, suddenly worried.

D'Artagnan sighed. "Your brother, Buckingham, is not dead."

"Oh, that's a relief. As much as I wanted him gone, I wouldn't be able to stand the guilt of being the cause for it. Where is he now?"

"He is in prison, as well as Milady De Winter."

"Good. Now France can be at rest."

"For now. Let's talk about something else. The Queen has told me that she would like to make you a member of her court?"

Arabella nodded. "Yes, she asked me if I would be interested in becoming a Lady in Waiting."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I told her I would think about it. I would very much like to, though. That is, if she has forgiven me for what happened. "

D'Artagnan took her hand in his and smiled at her. "She has forgiven you. The Queen likes you very much, as well as the King. I think you should become a Lady in Waiting."

"Really? Then I think I will. Besides, I have nowhere to go. I can't live with you and the other three Musketeers forever," Arabella laughed.

"Aw, I'm crushed," D'Artagnan said.

"You'll get over it."

D'Artagnan laughed and kissed her once again while Arabella happily kissed him back until the door was swung open and the Queen entered the room.

D'Artagnan and Arabella pulled away from each other; both were blushing.

"Ah, don't mind me. I know what was going on. Your both as red as a rose," The Queen giggled.

D'Artagnan nervously laughed and bowed to her. "Your Majesty."

"Your Majesty," Arabella began to say.

"Hello, D'Artagnan and hello Arabella. It's wonderful to see you again. We were all so worried about you. May I have a word with you?"

"Of course", Arabella nodded and looked at D'Artagnan.

"I shall visit you later then," D'Artagnan said bowing and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"Now, you look well Arabella. I'm so happy your injury wasn't too serious. The King and I had you being taken care of by the finest physicians in all the country," the Queen said.

"Thank you tremendously for that all, by the way. I know that I am undeserving of it."

"Oh, come now. You are most deserving. You saved my husband and me."

"But I was also the cause of well, all the trouble," Arabella sighed.

"That is forgotten," the Queen smiled.

"Thank you so much. I don't know how I could ever make up for it all or repay you."

The Queen smiled. "You may start by giving me an answer to whether or not you would like to become a Lady in Waiting."

"I would like to very much. My answer is yes," Arabella said.

The Queen clapped her hands together happily. "Wonderful! Oh, I'm so glad! You're going to love it here, Arabella. The other Ladies in Waiting are very kind and everyone in the palace will do their best to make you feel welcome."

"And will D'Artagnan, Athos, Aramis and Porthos be allowed to visit?"

"Of course they will," The Queen said excitedly, "I will announce your position of Lady in Waiting at the upcoming ball, once the palace is back to normal; that way all the guests will know that you are now part of the court."

Arabella smiled. "I am very grateful, Your Majesty and I simply cannot wait for that ball."


	16. Chapter 16

_Well, my fellow readers, this is the last chapter of this story :)_ _It was was so much fun to write and complete this story. I thank all of you who have been reading it and being supportive! It was truly quite an experience. This is the first story I have ever completed and I'm very excited to start writing some new stories and such! I am sad that this story is finished but, I'm glad I stuck with it and kept on writing. Thank you all so much, again! I hope you enjoy the last chapter of the story! :) - Anissa _

* * *

><p>The reconstructing of the palace was done fairly quickly which meant that the hasty preparations for the ball were being made. In that few months time, the country seemed at peace and everyone was at ease, for once. Also, other progress was being made. Buckingham and Milady were alive and well in prison, where they were to be kept forever. D'Artagnan was making reoccurring visits to the palace to see Arabella, who was fully recovered in about a month. She was soon walking about the palace, helping the Queen with whatever she needed. At the ball, Arabella would be announced as the Queen's new Lady in Waiting. She was to live in the palace for as long as she had that title and be an important member of the Queen's court.<p>

All were excited for the completion of the palace and the ball. When the day came, the whole palace was in an uproar setting up making sure everything was perfect for the grand celebration. Tonight, Buckingham and Milady would not be interfering at all.

It was an hour before the guests would be arriving. Arabella was pacing back and forth nervously in the Queen's chamber as the Queen watched her, clearly amused.

"I don't understand why you're nervous. All I'm going to do is call your name, have you stand by me and announce your role in court to our guests and then, you may say a few words if you wish."

Arabella turned to pace again. "Yes, that I understand. It's just that, I will have all those people staring at me. I'll get so scared and not know what to say!"

"As a Lady in Waiting, you'll have to become accustomed to having people stare at you. I suppose you don't have to say anything when I announce you to the guests. It would be nice, though. I know I cannot force you to do something you do not want so, whatever you feel like doing, it is most definitely your choice," the Queen smiled as she placed a hand on Arabella's shoulder. Arabella returned a smile and bowed to the Queen.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. You have always been so kind to me. I do not deserve-" "Oh, come now, Arabella. You are most deserving. Now, if you will excuse me; I'm going to find my husband and see what he has been up to all day. I expect to see you soon in the ball room, Arabella."

Arabella nodded and bowed once more. "Of course, Your Majesty. I shall see you then."

Once the Queen had left the room, Arabella decided to open the double doors and walk out to the balcony. She watched the other Ladies in Waiting admire one another's dresses and workers help with decorations. The sky was a beautiful orange as the sun set. Arabella sighed at the sight and wondered how she ever ended up so lucky. Just months ago, she was helping her brother and Milady try to take over France, and then she met the Musketeers and her life changed forever. Now, the Musketeers were her closest friends and she was going to become the Queen's Lady in Waiting and live in the palace! Fate has a funny way of changing our lives; whether it is for better or for worse. She could only wonder what the future would hold for her. Would she live in the palace forever? She hoped so. Would Buckingham and Milady try to escape from prison? She really hoped not. Would she have a future with D'Artagnan? She hoped so. The thought made her blush.

Her lovely thoughts were interrupted by the palace clock's bell toll.

"Seven o' clock," Arabella muttered to herself as she walked back into the Queen's chamber and closed the double doors that led to the balcony. She walked over to the chamber door and opened it slightly. She could see the beautiful decorations already. "Let see what happens tonight," she said to herself and closed to door behind her.

* * *

><p>"We are going to be late!" D'Artagnan shouted from outside the house. Porthos scoffed as he put on his Musketeer hat. "Did he not do this to us last time there was a bloody ball?"<p>

"He did," Athos said as he walked out the door. He saw D'Artagnan already on Buttercup with his arms crossed.

"I really would like to get there on time," D'Artagnan said.

"We will," Athos said as he got on his horse. Aramis walked outside and got on his horse, as well.

"What is it that is happening tonight again?" Aramis asked as he slipped on his black gloves.

"Arabella is going to become a Lady in Waiting for the Queen," D'Artagnan said for the one hundredth time today.

"Ah, yes! Forgive me, D'Artagnan; I had forgotten."

"It's alright, Aramis."

"We need to wait for one more person," Porthos announced as he got on his horse.

D'Artagnan groaned. "Who?"

"Planchet," Athos said.

Planchet stumbled out of the house. "I'm sorry, Sirs! I was fixing my hair!"

Athos stared at Planchet, not amused. "Planchet, is that one of my hats?"

Porthos laughed out loud and Athos turned to quiet him down. "Er-yes, Sir," Planchet began, "I needed a hat and my others looked ghastly! So I says to myself, 'I ought to get another hat! Why not borrow Sir Athos's hat?' And so, I-"

"Get to the point, Planchet," Athos commanded.

"Yes, Sir. I first used another hat but it did not really fit my head that well so I had to adjust it, which ended up ruining it. So, I found this one and it's perfect." Planchet confessed. This caused Porthos to laugh even louder. Athos said nothing and his horse rode away. Aramis followed, along with Porthos.

"I think he's upset with me," Planchet sighed.

D'Artagnan smiled. "No, no, no, Planchet. He's not upset with you. Well, maybe he is a tad bit upset but, it'll all be forgotten by the end of the night. That's just Athos."

"Thank you, Sir. You're too kind," Planchet said happily.

"So are you, Planchet. So are you. There's another horse waiting for you over there," D'Artagnan said as he pointed to a chestnut colored horse that was waiting for a rider. Planchet was soon on the horse and he and D'Artagnan caught up with the Athos, Porthos and Aramis. In a short time, they arrived at the palace and were soon entering the ballroom.

"They really outdo themselves with decorations each time they have a ball," Aramis said as they walked into the ballroom.

"Indeed they do," Athos said as he gently moved a golden drape out of his face. D'Artagnan looked all around the room for Arabella. He made a face when he didn't see her and leaned against a pillar with his arms crossed.

"She's standing on the stairs," Athos whispered to D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan turned to Athos. "What?" He asked.

"Arabella. She's standing on the stairs, boy. She is who you were searching for, was she not?"

"Yes, she was," D'Artagnan said as he looked around the room for the staircase.

Athos grabbed his shoulders and moved him to face forward. "Are you blind? It's right in front of you!"

"Oh!" D'Artagnan exclaimed as he saw that the staircase was actually across the room in front of him. Then he saw Arabella in a coral colored gown, standing on the last step of the staircase near the King and Queen. She was preoccupied with whatever she heard them talking about.

"Well, are you going to go to her or not, boy?" Athos asked.

"Yes, I am. It would be rude if I did not. Thank you, Athos," D'Artagnan said, turning to Athos and smiling at him before he strode across the room with confidence.

Athos chuckled. "You're welcome, D'Artagnan."

* * *

><p>"Don't fret, Arabella. Try to look calm," The Queen said to her.<p>

"At least I'm not nervous anymore. It's more of a feeling of excitement and anxiousness now."

"Well, good. Keep it that way. Oh, look who has arrived," The Queen smiled as she glanced at Arabella.

Arabella looked up. "Who? Oh." D'Artagnan was now standing in front of the two and bowed.

"Your Majesty," he said.

"Hello, D'Artagnan."

"Hello. And hello, Arabella." D'Artagnan kissed her hand and stood next to her.

"May I say that you look beautiful?" He asked.

"You may," Arabella smiled.

"When are they going to do the greeting and talk about you?"

"In a short while. I'm quite anxious."

"I would be too. Why aren't any people dancing yet? I really wanted to dance with you" D'Artagnan said.

Arabella laughed. "No dancing until after the King and Queen make their greeting to the guests and then you and I may dance."

"That better be soon, then. You and I shall dance the first dance and all the other dances," D'Artagnan smirked.

"If you say so."

"Arabella, it is time for the King and Queen to do the greeting and announce your new role in the court," a Lady in Waiting said as she walked up to Arabella.

"Oh, thank you," Arabella said to her. She looked at D'Artagnan. "Then I suppose I should go. I'll come back to you once it is finished."

"And I'll be with the other Musketeers. Don't be nervous," D'Artagnan said.

"Oh, I'm not nervous... Maybe a little," Arabella frowned.

D'Artagnan laughed and gave her a quick kiss which caused Arabella to blush.

"D'Artagnan!" She scolded. "What if someone saw you?"

"You're blushing," D'Artagnan winked.

"I am? Oh, now look what you have done," Arabella buried her face in her hands.

D'Artagnan pulled her hands away from her face. "They're going to be mad at you because you have not shown up yet," he smiled.

"Well then, stop distracting me," Arabella laughed and walked away to join the King and Queen.

"It's about time," The King remarked.

"Shh, husband," the Queen scolded. "Ready, Arabella? Your face is quiet red. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I hope you are. Dear, let's start the greeting."

The King nodded and whispered a word to one of the butlers. Soon, the men that were welcoming people at the door blew the trumpets they had in hand and announced that the King and Queen would like to say a few words. The festivities ceased and now, all eyes were on the King, Queen and Arabella.

"Hello, wonderful friends. My wife and I would like to thank you for joining us in the celebration of a new era. It is an era free from villains, such as Buckingham and Milady De Winter. Our palace is now back to the way it was before those two. We don't have to fear anymore. We have the Musketeers to thank for that," the King stated and began clapping as he looked in the direction of the Musketeers. Arabella, the Queen and the whole crowd turned to them and applauded the four men.

Porthos smiled and raised his cup of wine. Athos gave a quick smile and nodded and Aramis clapped and bowed. D'Artagnan smiled and nudged Athos to keep smililing until he finally gave in.

"And we have someone else to thank for that, as well!" The Queen piped up. The guests drew their attention back to the King, Queen and Arabella and listened to what the Queen had to say. The Queen leaned towards Arabella and placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is Arabella. She was a grand help to the Musketeers. She is a very kind, brave girl and for that, I have decided that she is to become a new member of the court by becoming a part of my Ladies in Waiting. So, dear friends, I introduce you to Lady Arabella, my new Lady in Waiting."

As soon as the Queen finished speaking and announced Arabella's new role, everyone in the room was clapping once more. Arabella looked across the room at the Musketeers who were making faces at her and clapping. Planchet and Aramis cheered for her while Porthos whistled and earned glares from D'Artagnan and other guests.

Arabella knew she had to say something so she bowed and managed to say "Thank you."

"Louder! People in the back cannot hear you!" She heard Porthos yell, followed by a stern "Be quiet," from an embarrassed, angered Athos.

Arabella smiled and say thank you loudly to the audience, who had slowed their applauded. She waited until the applauding had ceased.

"Thank you. I-I am truly honored to become part of the Royal court. The King and Queen have been nothing but wonderful to me ever since I had met them. I am very anxious to be a part of life here in the palace, and I look forward to what the future has in store," Arabella finished. All the guests began to applaud her again. The Queen hugged Arabella and the King said a few kind words and talked about the lovely decorations in the ballroom. After all of that was finished, the festivities began again and soon guests were eating, drinking, socializing and dancing.

"We are very proud of you, Arabella," The Queen said to her.

"We are? Oh! Yes, that we are," The King quickly added.

Arabella bowed. "Thank you so much."

"Oh, don't thank us. Go enjoy yourself," The King smiled as he put his arm around the Queen.

"I shall. Thank you," Arabella said again as she walked across the room to find her friends.

* * *

><p>"All for one and none for all!" Porthos exclaimed as he gulped down his wine.<p>

"Well, you're selfish," Aramis said.

Porthos laughed. "Aramis, I am the least selfish person I have ever met."

"Are you now? I beg to differ," Aramis said as he watched a group of women walk by.

"Why don't you go be their chaperone?" Porthos smirked.

Aramis looked at him. "Why don't you?"

"Alright," Porthos said quickly and left to go follow the women. Aramis shook his head and laughed.

"Where is Sir Porthos going?" Planchet asked.

Aramis shrugged, still laughing. "Who knows, Planchet."

"He'll scare them off," Athos muttered.

"Probably," D'Artagnan chuckled.

"Hello, boys," Arabella smiled as she joined them a few minutes later.

"Boys?" Porthos said behind her. Arabella laughed and turned around.

"I thought you had left with the women, Porthos," Aramis said.

"I scared them," Porthos sighed.

"Like I said you would," Athos smiled.

"Never mind that," Porthos glared, "Anyway, congratulations, Lady Arabella. You're in the royal court now. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine?"

"Glad to hear that! We are proud of you, girl." Porthos smiled.

"Indeed," Athos said.

"You deserve it, Arabella. We couldn't have captured Buckingham or Milady without your tremendous help," Aramis smiled.

"We are going to miss you, Arabella," Planchet said sadly.

"I'm going to miss you all, as well. Don't worry. You all may visit whenever you may like."

"And you may visit us whenever you are able to," Athos said.

"Thank you, Athos," Arabella smiled.

"And-and when you visit, I shall prepare a wonderful feast!" Planchet announced.

Porthos' eyes widened at the sound of a wonderful feast. "Then by all means, Arabella! Visit everyday!"

"I shall try!" She laughed. Oh, how she loved her friends.

"D'Artagnan, why do you have that look on your face?" Aramis asked.

"Because I'm getting impatient. I really would like to dance with Arabella."

Arabella looked at D'Artagnan then back at the Musketeers.

"He can wait," Athos laughed.

Arabella smiled. "Well, I did promise him. Alright, D'Artagnan. Let's go dance."

D'Artagnan quickly led her to the dance floor and began to dance with her. "How often can I visit you?"

Arabella blushed. "As often as you'd like. No, actually, as often as the Queen allows."

"Well, she likes me so; I'll be here a lot."

"I hope so," Arabella smiled and kissed him.

"Well, what happened to you being worried about people seeing us?"

"Well, at the moment I simply do not care."

D'Artagnan stopped dancing and kissed her passionately, not caring who would see.

"Neither do I."

Arabella laughed and began dancing with him again. "What do you suppose the future holds in store, D'Artagnan?"

He looked at her. "For everyone or for you, or for me, or for us?"

Arabella thought for a moment and then answered him. "For us."

"For us? Hmm, let's see. What does the future have in store for us? I can't say exactly but I know that it's going to be pretty wonderful."

"Oh, I'm sure it will be. I love you, D'Artagnan," Arabella said quietly.

D'Artagnan leaned closer to her. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I said, I love you." Arabella blushed.

D'Artagnan was blushing, also. "I love you too, Arabella. The future with you is going to be amazing."

"It shall be." Arabella sighed happily. Porthos' whistle was heard across the room. Both D'Artagnan and Arabella turned towards him. Athos was glaring at Porthos, Aramis was hiding his face in embarrassment and Planchet was clueless as to what was going on.

"I'm watching you two!" Porthos exclaimed. D'Artagnan rolled his eyes and Arabella laughed. Life was going to be pretty interesting with her new lifelong friends. The future will truly be one grand adventure after the other.

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it, haha. I truly hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Once again, thank you all so very much! :) Love you, guys! - Anissa <em>


End file.
